


𝖒𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖈

by aise251



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Jungri, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aise251/pseuds/aise251
Summary: A century following a war that almost everyone forgot about, an apparently ordinary girl, by the name of Kim Yerim, was brought up.She thought that her life was boring until she met someone that changed her life completely, for the worst I might add.Seeing a sudden change in their daughter's behavior her parents had no other choice, but to send her to the best school for fairies in the Magic Dimension - and also the most expensive - Alfea.Yeri's beautiful dream turned into a terrible nightmare. She refused to go, until her friend convinced her make a deal with her.And this is how Yeri's journey in Alphea began. A journey filled with... magic.winx aumainly btsvelvetyeri-centric
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Kudos: 1





	1. 🌟

DISCLAIMER: profanity, gore-ish, cursing

even though, it is a winx au, this story is not meant for children.

The Magical Dimension lived a peaceful period after the Winx defeated the Trix once and for all.

Until, many years following the Winx Club's death, the wealthiest men from each planet, set their plan to take over the Magical Dimension in motion. It rapidly escalated into one of the most dreadful wars on the Magical Dimension. There was nothing the civilians could do to stop them. Even the most powerful magical creatures couldn't hold them back. Many lives were lost during the war. At last, they were successful and were crowned kings of their respective country.

The population that was left hid their sadness and throughout the years they started to forget the tragedy. And, most of them did forget. The others pretended they did, by day, and, by night, they organized meetings in order to find the true heirs of the throne - they called themselves the Rebels.

Yeri was brought to life a century after the war. Her parents were Rebels, so she was one of the few teenagers that knew the raw truth behind the war, unlike many others who didn't even know about the existence of a war.

Yeri was always a quiet kid. Her parents never had to worry much about her. She had good grades, good friends, and was a happy kid. At least, that is what they thought. Yeri always felt as if something was missing. Her life was a puzzle and she missing a piece.

One day, while she was walking home she met a girl that would change her life forever, Jeon Soyeon, but Yeri didn't know that at the time. She introduced Yeri to her equally delinquent friends, Yuqi and Minnie. As Yeri started to hang out with them more and more, her good girl image started to fade away to, then, disappear completely. She started to skip school and her grades, eventually, went down.

Her parents were shocked by her report cards. They didn't recognize the girl in front of them. They tried to find a solution to the problem and they came up with the idea to send her to Alfea against her own will, of course. Alfea was known to be the best school for fairies in the whole Magic Dimension. It was also the one with the highest tuition, but they were willing to pay it if it changed their daughter's rebellious behavior.

Yeri was furious with the news, however, Soyeon calmed her down saying that she could be a double spy inside Alfea. She would pretend to be one of them. In the beginning, Yeri was a bit hesitant, because she would have to earn the fairies' trust and pretend to be a good girl. However, she got used to that idea and convinced herself that she had to look at the bigger picture.

Soyeon and her gang hid the real plan from Yeri. The plan was to find the Dragon's Flame. And, for that, they would have to find the true heiress of the Domino throne. What they did not know was that she was closer than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, my baechuus!! so let's talk a bit abt the story, shall we? ;)
> 
> As you guys might know this is set in 2225-2226. That means that the winx are long gone lol *look at me laughing at something so depressing*  
> anyways, the battle was set around 2100. a heads up, anyone except the rebels and queens and kings - and other people of their trust - and ofc the headmasters don't know that the battle happened in the first place. heck, even joy and jungkook don't know about the battle yet. Ohh that's right you didn't even know what they are at this point ;););) they are VERY important people. alright, hun, i'll give a hint: stella and sky. does it ring any bells? if not just wait until i post the 1st chapter...
> 
> and i will post at least one character introduction per chapter. but one day who knows i might feel like posting more than one *wink wonk*
> 
> p.s. : if you have any questions about the plot or smth - that is not a major spoiler - just comment here or pm me.
> 
> many kisses,  
> aise


	2. 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦

Yeri breathed in and out. Her mother was running like a crazy person at home, hoping to get everything ready on time. Yeri was just lying lazily on her bed reading a magazine. She yawned from boredom. Nothing was fun, when her friends weren't around. They went to Magix earlier.

"Yeri, could you help me around a bit?" Her mother asked. Her mother seemed exhausted and used her apron to whip sweat of her forehead. The action did not affect Yeri the slightest. She felt no compassion, whatsoever.

"Mommy, you know, I gotta prepare for my first day in Magix." Yeri smirked. It was so easy to lie to her mother. She had her parents wrapped around her finger. Or, at least, she thought so before discovering they planned to send her away behind her back.

"You mean, in Alfea. You're not going to skip class to go to Magix, right?" The older woman questioned with concern washed all over her face.

"Pfft... Of course not. What were thinking? That I am silly gangster?" Yeri batted her eyelashes, pretending to be innocent. Her mother sighed and went back to her previous task of packing her daughter's suitcase.

Yeri's phone started to vibrate on her pocket. The sound was imperceptible to her mother.

"Mommy, I'm going to the bathroom, okay?" Yeri jumped off the bed. Her mother didn't even reply, as she was too focused on what she was doing.

She ran to the bathroom and locked the door as soon as she got inside the bathroom. She finally answered the incoming call.

The screen light up revealing the holographic image of a beautiful, however, cold female.

"Soyeon? Why did you call me?"

"Just to check on you." The female chuckled a little.

Yeri hated when Soyeon chuckled. That annoying little laugh made it look like Soyeon was looking down on her. And Yeri hated that. She wanted to be powerful. She wanted people to look up to her, it didn't matter how, she just wanted to be known, make a name for herself. Even if that included taking part on a plan, which could go terribly wrong for her.

A soft breeze came through the window and lifted up Yeri's hair. The teen had a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, it's game on."

🌟🌟🌟

Her mother was sobbing uncontrollably as Yeri stepped inside the spaceship which would take her to Magix. The vehicle was red and Yeri presumed it belonged to Red Fountain and that its students must be the ones piloting it. She glanced discreetly her parents. As much as she would hate to admit, she will miss them very much. She directed a quick smile at them, followed by a nod. Her mother was too busy crying to even nod back, yet her father replied with a short nod and also a small smile.

She took a breath and followed the other passengers and sat down on her designated seat. The teenager rested her suitcase right beside her seat. She took out a magazine from her purse and started reading it, as a way to spend her time during the trip.

She just prayed they were going to be alright without her. Despite her odd behavior, they were everything she had.

🌟🌟🌟

When the spaceship landed, Yeri was so exhausted that she thought that she was going to throw up. Her ears were ringing and she groaned in the protest when the young pilot turned the intercommunicator on. He informed that they had landed and wished the passengers a good time in Alfea.

'A hell of a time, you mean.' Yeri said this, but only in her head, where no one but her could not listen.

She yawned and stretched her arms, before standing up and beginning to walk heading towards the exit.

"Don't you think you forgot something?" A male voice spoke behind her, making her trashy mood even trashier.

"I don't think so." The short girl answered with conviction.

"Then, you are wrong, dummie." His last word set something on fire inside the young girl.

"Dummie? Who do you think you are talking to?" Yeri yelled, finally, turning around to face the boy. He was oddly familiar. Like she had seen him on TV or something. Judging from his looks he could be an actor or a model. Still that make him less of an asshole.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? Aren't you from Eraklyon?" The familiar male asked and Yeri finally noticed that he was grabbing a suitcase.

"And why the fuck would you want to know that, dickhead?" She insulted him after snatching her suitcase from him, leaving him speechless for the next few seconds. She was the first girl to insult him like that. He was definitely intrigued. He had never met a fairy with such manners.

"What about a thanks? I could have left it here and you would have lost your suitcase forever." Yeri could sense a smirk forming on his lips behind her back. Yeri hated that.

"Well, fuck you, dickhead." And here it was. She had insulted him once again. "What about that?"

"Are you okay, your Highness?" Another male approached his friend that was left speechless.

"I am fine. Don't worry about it. And how many more times do I have to tell you to call me Jungkook, Bambam?" Jungkook reprimanded jokingly, of course, his page and friend.

Yeri left the spaceship, at last. It was a extremely sunny day at Magix, thus she covered her eyes with her free hand and scrunched her nose. Yeri hated sunny days. She preferred the rainy and gloomy ones.

She followed a small group of girls that were heading towards the entrance. She recognized the iconic wings in the gate that open whenever someone enters Alfea.

The school was like she always imagined. It resembled a palace. It was when Yeri remembered why that boy seemed so familiar. He was Eraklyon's Crown Prince. She vaguely remembered seeing him on TV, always next to his father. Her father always switched channels whenever the King made an announcement. He just could not stand look at his face or even hear his voice.

'Did he know that I was a rebel by the way I spoke to him?' This question occupied all the space on Yeri's mind for a while. However, what she did not know was that, from the Crown Prince's perspective, she just wanted to get his attention, which she most definitely got.

Yeri felt a tap on her shoulder and she thought it was a police officer or one of his guards ready to arrest. Great, she blew her cover on her very first day. But standing in front of there was no police or guard, there was a beautiful blonde.

She smiled at Yeri. And Yeri awkwardly smiled back.

"OMG! Who are you and where have you been all of my life? I am totally in love with the way you spoke to that coconut head. Between us, he needed that to calm his fucking cocky ass down..." The blonde blurted out, leaving the other girl speechless. "Oh! Silly me! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Park Sooyoung, Crown Princess of Solaria. But you can call me Joy."

Wait, what? The infamous princess of Solaria? The irresponsible princess behavior was the reason the rebels were growing so rapidly in Solaria. Yeri had never seen her, but she knew a lot of rumors about her. It was not like Yeri was much better than her, anyways.

"I know what you are thinking... You have probably heard some unpleasant things about me. But believe me when I tell you that the press likes to exaggerate everything. And twist everything you say." Joy tried to explain herself with her effusive gestures.

Yeri was honestly surprised by how long she had talked. And her mannerisms were... a bit out of the ordinary. She rolled her eyes every second and flipped her hands for no apparent reason. Yeri definitely did not want to be her friend.

"Oh! That's right!" For the millionth time Joy rolled her eyes and slapped her own forehead. "I forgot to ask your name, sweetheart?"

'Since when are we on nickname basis?' Yeri asked aggressively to herself.

"Hum, I am Yeri. Kim Yerim. Nice to meet you." Yeri held her hand out for Joy to grab. The blonde accepted and enthusiastically shook her hand before pulling her into a hug. Yeri didn't protest, as much as she wanted to.

Yeri knew she was being a fake snake, however, she needed to be one in order to fit in.

"Let's be friends, Yeri. No, best friends. Forever, of course!" Yeri was surprised by the range of emotions Joy displayed in such a short amount of time.

Yeri noticed behind Joy's shoulder an almost endless line filled with happy fairies. It was Yeri's worst nightmare.

"What is that?" Yeri asked Joy pointing at the large queue.

"That's a line. A long ass line, I might add." Joy said innocently and Yeri fought the urge to slap her.

"No, friend." The word friend came off a bit too aggressively, but thankfully Joy failed to notice that. "I meant, why is there a line?"

"Oh! It is to hand out the admission letter to Professor Choa. But I don't need to do that. Everyone knows I was admitted here... for the second time. Yes, that's right, Yeri. I failed and I am repeating my first year." Joy admitted as if she was bragging about staying a year behind. "Why, you might ask? (No, Yeri was not asking her anything) Well, let's just say I skipped too many classes and, in the end, I could not make for it. And all for a stupid boy..."

Joy was hinting subtly (with her eye smile) that she wanted Yeri to ask her who this boy was. But Yeri simply could not fake her interest for that subject.

Joy forgot everything rather quickly so her attention drifted from Yeri to an unknown girl. The girl was standing on line with a few people behind her, but that didn't stop Joy from grabbing Yeri's wrist and running up to her.

"Park fucking Chaewon. You are enrolling in Alfea, afterall..." Yeri recollected herself after being suddenly pulled by Joy. The younger female noticed a change on the elder's tone and attitude as she spoke to Chaewon. The latter did not not seem the least affected by the Crown-Princess's choice of words.

"That's quite surprising, since we live on the same house." Chaewon stated on a matter-of-factly kind of tone. The girls whom she was talking to earlier gasped.

"What? Are you part of Solaria's royal family?" The dark haired one asked.

"Are you two related?" The red-headed one questioned pointing at Joy, visibly aware of Joy's status, but she was ignorant of Chaewon's status, much to Joy's amusement.

"Yeah, kind of. Why don't we let Joy explain it better?" She said as if the comments hadn't bothered her one bit. All Chaewon wanted was to wipe that ridiculous condescendent smile on Joy's face, and she had succeeded, at least, for now.

Joy let out a loud sigh. Chaewon's presence bothered her deeply. Even more, than she showed. "Guys, this Park Chaewon, also known as Gowon, my annoying little sister."  
The other girls' eyes, except for Yeri's, widened as soon as they received the news. Yeri did not have an over the top reaction, like the other girls did, but she was still surprised. She never had siblings, but she still knew about the siblings' bickering, but Joy and Chaewon just took that to a whole new level. They seemed to hate each other. That was one of the cons of growing up under the spotlight.

🌟🌟🌟

Bae Joohyun, or simply Irene, was playing games on her phone. She smiled when it showed on the screen that she had beaten her online friend, V, once again.

On the other side, V, or Kim Taehyung, frowned upon seeing the result displayed on the screen of his phone. His team leader, Kim Namjoon nudged him.

"Hey, you have a spaceship to drive."

"Namjoon is right. We have to go back to Red Fountain. You better leave your damned phone." Jungkook added making Taehyung groan. He hated Jeon Jungkook with passion. Taehyung put his phone in his pocket and put his hands on the controller. He thought it was stupid to make five drive the spaceship, when there was an automatic pilot. They could just enter the coordinates and enjoy the flight, but Namjoon preferred it this way.

"I just wanna hit the bed sheets." Choi Hansol, one of the rookies, commented.

"Shut up..." Jung Chanwoo, the other rookie, commented in a low voice, almost imperceptible.

"Why? I don't know about y'all, but I need my beauty sleep. After all, this trip to Eraklyon and, then, back to Magix was tiring as heck. Fairies have wings. Some can even teleport themselves. They would have managed without us." Donghyuck complained about his teammate's embarrassment. Chanwoo's cheeks were tainted in a light pink hue as if he was the one feeling saying those words.

"But, it is our duty as specialists. We shall never forget that." The team leader, Kim Namjoon, replied.

He would have a lot of trouble managing these two rookies. Chanwoo was quiet and apathetic, whilst Donghyuck and Hansol were talkative and (too) energetic. He did not know what he was getting into, when he accepted the team leader position. Leading a team was proving to be much more difficult than what he had in mind. Regardless, he would still try his hardest and, especially, will not show his insecure side to his teammates nor to Yoongi.

"At least, we did get to organize the ball. Yoongi's team must be having a blast." Bambam mentioned ironically, knowing that decorating the ballroom was an infamous task. It included hours and hours of hard work, like moving boxes and decorate all the huge Ballroom of Alfea.

"True. They must be having a hard time right now."

🌟🌟🌟

"I officially hate this," Jimin muttered under his breath, still loud enough for Min Yoongi to hear, after he tripped on a box for the fourth time. His best friend, Jung Hoseok, chuckled at his reaction. The other two first years, Zhong Chenle and Huang Renjun, just continued doing their job, not paying much attention to what was happening around them.

"Just hurry up and get this done." The team leader, Min Yoongi, ordered.

"But, there is still like a hundred boxes to unpack." Jung Hoseok pointed out and Yoongi glanced at the boxes and confirmed that what Hoseok said was not far from the truth. The team leader sighed.

"And, where the fuck is Jin?" Yoongi asked seemingly angry.

"He said he was g-going to grab some food..." Chenle stuttered clearly affected by Yoongi's current mood. The rookie feared his team leader and it was only their first day together.

Jin erupted into the hall, oblivious to what was going on.

"Is there something wrong?" Jin spoke up after, noticing Yoongi's intense glare on him.

Yoongi rubbed his nose with his hand. He could never forget that it was because of Jin that he landed the position of team leader. Although it was initially offered to Jin, he refused and said that Yoongi would be better for that position. The professors agreed that Yoongi had quite a temper - the reason why the team leader was not offered to him first - but he also had qualities of a true leader, hence the offer for that position. He did not want to disappoint his teachers nor his teammates. And, especially, he wanted to be a better leader than Kim Namjoon.

"It's nothing. Jin, just get back to work." Yoongi waved him off and Jin nodded and proceeded to unpack a box that was next to him. And Yoongi did the same.

He was not sure of they were going to be able to finish to unpack today. Thankfully, the ball was only tomorrow.

🌟🌟🌟

"Hello, Joohyun!" Seulgi waved at her best friend. Joohyun greeted her back with a nod and saw a girl standing right next to her friend. The girl was rather uncomfortable and kept looking around. Seulgi noticed Joohyun's glance on the girl and facepalmed herself. "Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce you to my sister. This is my sister, Kang Yebin. And this is my friend, Bae Joohyun."

Joohyun nodded. The peaceful awkwardness was perturbed by something (or someone) of a small stature. It had wings on its back and was about 8 centimeters tall. It got dangerously close to Yebin, who was freaking out on the inside. She had never seen or heard of such creature.

"Don't worry. It's just my pixie, Momo." Joohyun reassured the younger girl. "Momo, you are scaring her."

"What? Have you never seen a pixie before?" Momo questioned the first-year. Yebin shook her head. Truthfully, her previous school was for both magical creatures and non-magical creatures, so she never had subjects such as History of Magic.

Joohyun gave Momo a look, the pixie huffed knowing what it meant and she went back to Joohyun's handbag.

"So, Joohyun, I am so so pissed that Jimin didn't drive my spaceship. I was up all night thinking I would see him once again." Seulgi said after seeing that the whole pixie incident was solved.

"Only in your dreams." Yebin playfully added, much to her sister's discontentment.

"And what are you waiting for to stand in line?" Seulgi replied visibly unamused.

"Whatever..." Kang Yebin said, but she started walking towards the line with her acceptance letter in her right hand.

Yebin instantly recognized the girl in front of her. It was Jeon Heejin, the princess of Eraklyon. Yebin stood there staring at her for what it seemed to be hours until the princess finally acknowledged her.

"Why are looking at me?" She asked with the most innocent expression ever. The question made Yebin speechless as if she had forgotten how to speak. Yebin felt her cheeks heat up.

"You..." Yebin gulped. "You're a princess?"

Heejin let out a laugh, a beautiful laugh. She nodded and it was her turn to blush.

"It seems like everyone here knows me." She stated. Heejin felt the people's glances on her and tried not to get affected by them. She should be used to the attention by now. But the truth was she was not. Thankfully, Crown Princess Park Sooyoung was having one of her infamous tantrums, so all eyes were on the Solaria Princess.

She smiled shyly at Yebin and she smiled back at her.

"Let's stick next to each other, shall we?" Yebin proposed and Heejin quickly nodded in agreement.

Back to Princess Joy, she was now grabbing her sister's arm and yelling a bunch of nonsense that Yeri chose to ignore. Out of all the people there, why did the Princess of Solaria approach her first? Yeri labeled herself as the most unlucky person on the whole Magic Dimension.

Joy's tantrum eventually came to an end, when Alfea's Headmistress appeared on the stage. Everyone was quiet all of a sudden and all Yeri could hear were a few whispers here and there about how awesome and beautiful the Headmistress was.

"Hello and welcome to Alfea. For those who do not recognize me, I am Headmistress Yoona. Whether it is your first time here or not, I hope you all enjoy the experiences that you live here. I must remind that the obligatory education of a fairy is only up to the third year. What you choose to do from that point on is up to your own decisions. With that being said I wish you a marvelous year here at Alfea." She concluded her speech with a smile that melted the majority of the students. Yeri was not a part of that group.

"Wow! Headmistress Yoona is so beautiful. I aspire to be as beautiful as her." One of Chaewon's friends fangirled.  
"Indeed. She is the most beautiful woman on the whole Magic Dimension." The other friends replied, letting out a sigh right after.

Yeri did not how long she was going to last in Fairy Land. For now, all she wanted to do was scream and get out of there.

🌟🌟🌟

Yeri was glad that she could lay on her bed after hours of waiting in the line to give her acceptance letter to Professor Choa. She was also, not so surprisingly, beautiful like any other staff member of that school. It seemed to Yeri as if being beautiful was a requirement to work at Alfea.

She had been assigned to the same dorm as Joy, much to the latter's enjoyment - and, of course, much to Yeri's unpleasantment. However, they would not share a room. Joy whispered to Yeri that her father had bribed the school in order for her to have her own room. Yeri was especially thrilled about that, but she was also not thrilled to have one of those girly fairies, like Gowon's friends who fangirled over the Headmistress.

Her roommate, who showed up shortly after her, was nothing she had imagined. She seemed more like an integrant of a rock band rather than a fairy. She had a septum piercing and two black bums on her head. Her clothing consisted of a dark blue shirt, a short skirt that barely covered her legs and a pair of black boots. She had a simultaneously serious and dark aura. She was carrying a suitcase and a guitar case.

As soon as she saw Yeri, her lips parted to reveal a tender smile, totally unpredictable, to Yeri. The mysterious and dark image that she had, when she walked in, had vanished.

"I am Son Seungwan, but everyone calls me Wendy." She held her hand out waiting for Yeri to shake out which she did. Her hand was as warm and inviting as her smile.

"I am Kim Yerim, but you can call me Yeri." Yeri smiled a back at her and, for a moment, she thought that she could fit in Alfea just fine. That she could become one of them.

However, that thought quickly faded away, when Joy erupted through their bedroom door and informed that dinner was ready to be served. Yeri remembered that she had a mission and that she had to focus on that mission. She could not let anyone nor anything get in her way.

🌟🌟🌟

Yeri noticed six boys sitting on a table by the time she arrived. Yeri thought it was really weird since Alfea was an all girls school.

"They are students from Red Fountain. They are because every year a team of specialists has the task to organize the joint Ball between the two schools." Yeri was observing Wendy's weird glances directed to the table where the boys were sitting. One of them, that went by the name of Min Yoongi, winked at Wendy making her blush.

"What? No one informed of a Ball! I don't have the proper clothes for the occasion. Screw it! I am not going to show up." Yeri stated making the two older girls beside her flinch.

"Nononono! You can't bail, all of the students have to go. And I can lend you a dress." Yeri looked at Joy's slim figure and, then, at her own.

"I don't think it will fit." Yeri shook her head. Joy sighed and let a frown cover her face for only a couple of seconds, until her face light up once again.

"I think I can make it fit." Joy said with a face that resembled a pedophile gazing at children. To put it simply, creepy. "Just come to my room tomorrow."

"You were so creepy right now. Just stop, Joy." Wendy said, shaking her head.

The three sat down on a table and two girls that Yeri did not know were already seated.

"Hi, Wendy and Joy. Nice to see you. I still don't know how you managed to be admitted in Alfea again, Joy. " The one with brown hair and bangs.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Joy pretended to be dumbfounded by her friend and former classmate's affirmation. Joy quickly grabbed a piece of bread and stuffed it all inside her mouth. She showed a thumbs up meaning that the bread was good.

Seulgi was going to pursue the subject, but, for Joy's relief, her and Joohyun, noticed the quiet newbie sitting next to Joy. "And hello. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you. My name is Kang Seulgi and this is my friend, Bae Joohyun."

"I am Kim Yerim, but I would prefer if you called me Yeri."

Gowon and her friends entered the dining hall and they pointed at the large table that Yeri was seated in. Joy wanted to leave and eat in another table, but she did not have enough time for that. She fake smiled at Gowon and her friends when they sat down. Gowon didn't even bother to smile or greet anyone. She simply grabbed a piece of bread and started munching on it. Her two friends were silently fangirling, due to the fact that they were sitting in the same table as Joy, the Crown Princess of Solaria.

Seulgi spotted her sister with Heejin and waved at them. She gestured for the two girls to come and seat beside her.

Yebin sat down and waved. Heejin's greeting was much more formal, the teenager merely nodded.

Headmistress Yoona erupted inside the Dining Hall, followed by Professor Choa. She sat on a table beside the other teachers. She clinked a glass with a spoon, to draw the students attention. The chatter gradually died down, allowing her to speak.

"Before we eat, I just want to thank the Red Fountains, who are dining with us, for organizing the Ball. I know it is not an easy task, but I think you are more than capable to handle it." She said, looking directly at the specialists' tables. "And, as they say, bon appétit!"

The beautiful woman snapped her fingers and delicious food worthy of a banquet appeared on each table. She smiled at was in front of her.

'Maybe Alfea won't be so bad, after all.' She thought.

Joy nudged Yeri for her to eat. Joy's mouth was currently full with God knows what. Yeri was about to laugh about Joy's appearance, yet Soyeon's image suddenly clouded her mind. She had almost forgotten that she had a mission. She could not forget she was not in Alfea to have fun, she had to inform Soyeon and the others about everything that happened. It might be tough, but she must never lose sight of the bigger picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hey guys!! the 1st chapter is here. i am not 100% satisfied with it, but i tried my best so... i tried to make all the couples to have an interaction. i did not have time for joyjin. but next chapter they will definitely interact with each other. also next chapter i am gonna introduce the witches and the first fight scene is gonna happen. next chap will take me longer to write than this one because i will have to do a lot of research (THE SPELLS, I MEAN THE FREAKING SPELLS). I also want the next chapter to be bigger. I was planning for this chapter to be bigger, but it is what it is...


	3. 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰

The setting had changed. There was no bright sun shining in between the clouds. The sky had an odd green color and lightnings stroke from time to time. A huge purple structure called Cloud Towers emerged in the deeply cloudy environment.

All its students were gathered inside the amphitheater. The Headmistress is getting ready to speak.

"Why did they drag us out of bed so damn early?" Yuqi asked. Minnie yawned soundly and Soyeon nudged her.

"The Headmistress wants to tell us something," Minnie responded, whilst Soyeon simply eyed the Headmistress quietly. She was particularly interested in what she was about to say.

"Many of you may be wondering why you woke up so early, so I'll cut it to the chase. Our sweet little fairies are hosting a ball along with the speacialists of Red Fountain and, once again, the witches of Cloud Tower were not invited. I say we pay them a visit." Headmistress Yubin spoke and grabbed the student's attention.

Soyeon smirked. It was indeed the perfect opportunity to pay Yeri and her friends a visit.

Another group of young witches was thinking the same thing.

"What do you think, sisters?" Jung Jinsoul, the oldest of the triplets questioned.

"I think that those little fairies and their stupid boyfriends need a taste of real magic." The middle sister, Jung Eunwoo, said. She closed her fist and summoned all her magic energy into that specific place. Dark pink hues of magic energy surrounded her fist but faded after she let her magic energy flow normally.

"Agreed." The youngest witch, Jung Yein, agreed with a nod and a smile. She almost seemed too innocent to be a witch, but if you looked closer, you would see her true dark nature. After all, it was in her nature to deceive.

The three sisters erupted in a malefic laughter.

🌟🌟🌟

"Yeri, Yeri..." A voice called. Yeri looked around in a failed attempt to find the source of that voice. The voice was soothing, yet impatient. It filled Yeri's ears gradually. Her own name was echoing through her head.

"Yeri! Yeri!" A different, rather annoying, voice called her. The red-head opened her eyes to see a beautiful blonde creature in front of her. Yes, Joy had the beauty of a goddess still, that did not make her presence any less unbearable. She was already dressed, in contrast with Yeri, who was still in her pajamas, after all, she had just woken up.

Wendy came out of the bathroom and Joy's figure startled the second-year. The black haired teenager almost slipped, but, thankfully, she balanced herself.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE, JOY?" Wendy shouted at her blonde friend.

Seulgi and Joohyun heard the noise coming from Yeri and Wendy's room. Yesterday, after dinner, Yeri found out that they all shared the same apartment. Joohyun was the eldest, being a third-year and her roommate was the flower-lover, Kang Seulgi. Behind Joohyun's shoulder, Momo, the tiny pixie, could be seen.

"Is there something going on?" Joohyun asked.

"What the heck is going on here, Joy?" Seulgi asked, bemused.

"I am here to fix Yeri's problem?" Joy announced, smiling brightly at Yeri's direction. Yeri did not like that kind of attention one bit. Did Joy know about her plan? If that was the case, the princess was much smarter than Yeri had initially thought.

"What problem? I don't have any problem, do I?" Yeri was just internally praying that Joy didn't know anything.

"Silly, your dress problem. You have no dress for the ball. Remember?" The crown-princess of Solaria said oblivious to what was going on inside Yeri's head.

"Oh, that! Ok." The red-head let out a sigh in relief. "How are you planning to solve that?"

"You'll see..." Joy winked at Yeri, stood up and left the room.

🌟🌟🌟

Yeri pressed the touch screen of her phone and a holographic image of Jeon Soyeon appeared.

"Hello, my dear friend." Soyeon greeted the red-head, sarcastically. A snarky grin appeared on her lips accompanied by the condescending look on her eyes. Yeri was going to prove to Soyeon that she was, in fact, worthy of her trust. It may take a while but she will prove it to her.

"Save me! These girls are the worst! Not all of them, but most of them are crazy. Especially, Joy, the Crown Princess of Solaria."

"Are you friends with her?"

"I suppose we are best friends," Yeri commented, rolling her eyes.

"That's great. Look, I know we can't talk for long, so I am just going to say that I will be paying you and your fairy friends a visit." Shortly after the call ended. Yeri was left dumbfounded by Soyeon's last sentence. What did she mean by paying her a visit?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Hurry the fuck up and go to my room!" Joy yelled. "I will wait for you there."

"Alright. I am coming." Yeri answered. The answer was, apparently, satisfactory for Joy, because Yeri could hear her footsteps gradually fading away. Yeri sighed and counted thirty seconds before leaving the bathroom.

🌟🌟🌟

As soon as she entered Joy's bedroom, she could see dresses flying everywhere due to magic. Joy displayed a bright, yet quirky grin when she saw Yeri approaching her.

"Choose the dress you want. And don't worry, they will all fit you." Yeri stared at the princess, bewildered. Yeri let out an airy breath and grabbed the dress which was floating above her head. She had chosen a navy blue knee-length dress. Mavy blue was a color that Yeri had always felt attracted to.

She touched the hem of her shirt, but then she looked at Joy and decided to turn around. There was no way in hell she was going to undress in front of that crazy girl. After she was done undressing, the red-head put the dress on and, surprisingly, Joy was right, it fit perfectly.

She turned around to check it on the mirror and she couldn't help to smile when she saw her reflection. Joy rested her hands on the fifteen-year-old's shoulders.

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear. Please, take it. I insist!"

"Wow, thanks, Joy. And if you insist, then, I'll take it to the ball. I have no other option, though." Yeri agreed and smiled at her, forgetting for a few moments how annoying and over-the-top Joy could be. Behind that superficial exterior, there was a simple and kind girl that Yeri had not met yet.

Yeri's eyes moved to the clock hanging on the wall and they instantly widened. They were late for breakfast.

"We have to go!" Yeri said grabbing Joy's wrist firmly and preparing to sprint to the dining hall.

"Calm down! Don't you know that classes are optional in the first week? We are basically allowed to skip class."

Yeri's face lit up for a moment, but, then, she remembered. "But, that wouldn't leave a good first impression, would it?"

Joy shook her head. Yeri could not raise any suspicions, even if it meant being on the top of her class. And she could not afford to fall behind.

🌟🌟🌟

And she was falling behind. She had tried to perform successfully the basic hair color changing spell that Professor Onew taught to the class. The man was incredibly short, but that did not make him any less strict. Yeri clearly wasn't up to his standards. On the contrary, Joy had changed her color from blonde to red in a matter of seconds, earning a compliment from the teacher.

"Good work, Miss Sooyoung." Professor Onew flashed her a thumbs up, while all Yeri received were repremendatory looks and laughs from other students who had already completed the spell.

Gowon got irritated when Joy received a compliment from the Professor. She was as fast as Joy, if not faster in completing the spell, so why didn't the professor notice her? She was so much better than Joy, the only thing she needed was a chance to prove her worth. Her friends were quick to notice her irritation, therefore they started showering her with compliments.

"Shut up, Hyoyeon and Somi! My head can't take your stupid chatter."

Cho Hyoyeon and Jeon Somi swallowed their own words.

As for Jeon Heejin and Kang Yebin, after successfully completing the task, they put the mirrors on their tables and high-fived each other.

Yeri let her head hit the desk. Right after, she heard a gasp coming from Joy.

"Don't worry. I am fine." Physically, yes. But her pride was massively damaged.

"It was not about that. Next, we have Good Manners." Joy announced as if it was the end of the world, which made Yeri curious.

Yeri lifted her head from the desk. "Excuse me, what are you talking about? Good Manners?"

"I am talking about the subject. The most useless one." Joy scrunched her nose and shook her head as if she had some sort of disgust towards the subject.

"Says the girl who failed her first year because of it," Gowon added. Yeri turned around to face Joy's younger sibling.

"Excuse me?" Joy raised her voice suddenly. Inside Joy's eyes, there was a glint of sorrow that Yeri was not able to detect, yet Gowon was.

"What? Am I wrong?" She asked, lifting one eyebrow. She looked as if she was enjoying torturing her older sibling.

"But, you said it was because you skipped a couple of classes, right?" Yeri asked, puzzled by what was going on.

"Indeed, it was. She skipped classes a bunch of Good Manners classes and she, unfortunately, could not catch up. All that for..."

"Enough chatter for today, ladies!" The Professor spoke up, interrupting Gowon and ending the conversation.

🌟🌟🌟

As for the second years, they had yet to recover from the surprise. Their mouths hung open the moment Headmistress Yoona stepped inside the classroom. Apparently, she was going to be their Applied Convergence Professor.

"Is there something wrong? It isn't like we have not seen each other before." The students continued to stare at her with their eyes widened. "As you may have guessed, this year I will be your Applied Convergence Professor."

"This is way too good to be true." Lee Mijoo, who was sitting behind Seulgi whispered.

"But it is true, Miss Mijoo." Headmistress Yoona winked at the student as she passed by her seat. Mijoo forgot how to breathe.

Wendy contrarily to her friends and classmates was rolling her eyes at the situation. Wherever Headmistress Yoona went there were fangirls.

She casually watched Im Nayeon as she tried to reanimate Lee Mijoo. Mijoo kept mumbling she was fine, however, Nayeon was not able to hear that and kept on smacking her friend's back. Park Chaeyoung kept trying to calm Nayeon down.

"What the heck are doing, Nayeon? Aren't you supposed to be doing CPR." Seulgi had just woken up from her trance and she was seeing a rather disturbing image as Nayeon kept smacking Mijoo's back and Mijoo kept coughing.

"This is the closest I know to CPR." Wendy facepalmed herself and Seulgi started to argue with Nayeon, in an attempt to stop her from smacking Mijoo.

Nayeon started to argue with Chaeyoung when the latter stood up and grabbed her wrists, prohibiting her from smacking Mijoo in the back

Wendy placed her earbuds on each ear, unbethered by the incident, while the headmistress pretended not to acknowledge it.

🌟🌟🌟

Classes were also starting for the third-year students. The soon to be Enchantix fairies were certainly not looking forward to Magical Calculus. Except for the one and only Bae Joohyun, virtually known as Irene.

All of the other girls' worries about the difficult subject dissipated as soon as the young and dashingly handsome Professor Kyuhyun set foot in the classroom and sat on his desk.

He wrote some exercises on the black board and he sat down again. He kept rubbing his eyes. He suffered from insomnia. His eyelids were starting to get heavier and heavier until he closed his eyes and succumbed in a deep slumber.

The third-years were staring at their Magical Calculus' professor, unsure of what to do. Cho Kyuhyun was laying on his desk sleeping soundly.

"Should we wake him up?" Kim Yongsun, better known as Solar, whispered. Behind her, Jung Mimi tried to hold her laughter.

"I don't think so..." Yoo Jiae answered, shaking her head slightly.

Bae Joohyun did what she knew best, which was being quiet and antisocial. She noticed that Mimi was now biting her own fist. Trying not to laugh was proving to be a challenging task to the fairy of laughter.

Mimi reached a point where she could not hold her laughter anymore and started to laugh loudly, waking up the Professor. All other students glared at her.

🌟🌟🌟

"Hello, students! My name is Park Choa and I will be your Good Manners' Professor this year. You may call me Professor Choa." The stunning professor showed a welcoming smile to the class, until her gaze stopped in Joy, er lips were now forming a thin line. Professor Choa started the lesson by writing her name on the blackboard.

"Not this bitch again." Joy complained under her breath, leaving Yeri thinking if something had happened between them last year.

Yeri could hear Gowon's chuckles from behind meaning she had heard what her sister said. Her friends, Cho Hyoyeon and Jeon Somi, rapidly mimicked her.

"Young ladies, please do remain silent." Professor Choa said, making the girls automatically quiet.

Professor Choa commenced reciting the basic rules of etiquette, which Yeri had never heard about.

This school year was going to be longer that what Yeri had initially predicted.

🌟🌟🌟

In Red Fountain, the boys were having a lesson before they were interrupted by their eccentric Headmaster, Park Jinyoung.

"Sorry, for the interruption. I am only here to say... CLASS DISMISSED! GO GET READY FOR THE PARTY!" He shouted and, shortly after, all of the students stood up, and some of them even screamed in excitement. The only who was not excited was Yang Hyunsuk, the History of Magic Professor.

"We had ten more minutes!" Yang Hyunsuk complained to the Headmaster.

"What are ten minutes? Let these boys enjoy their youth, while they still have it."

"Damn it! Why didn't I become the Headmaster instead?"

"I heard that!" This statement made the History of Magic Professor flinch. "And let me tell you, things would be much more boring around here if you were the Headmaster. Bye!"

Headmaster Jinyoung leaving Professor Yang Hyunsuk all alone or, at least, he thought saw before spotting Prince Jungkook looking at him.

"Did you hear everything?"

"Yes, Sir. I apologize."

"There is no need to apologize." Yang Hyunsuk waved him off. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was going to ask a question about the class, but I realized it was irrelevant." Jungkook answered politely, before leaving the professor alone once and for all.

🌟🌟🌟

Yeri was happy that she could finally sit down after an exhausting day of forgettable lessons.

"Fuck, yeah! Classes are over!" Joy yelled, after she entered their dorm.

"For today." Seulgi added playfully.

"I wish they were over forever." Yeri commented and she was most definitely not lying. After only one day of classes she was tired of being the underdog.

"Same, Yeri. Especially Good Manners classes."

"I wonder why."

"Can you shut up! For God's sake let me be! In class, Gowon is always there picking on me. And when I am not in class, there's you. Give me some fucking rest."

"Let's all calm down! Joy, you know that Seulgi was just kidding and Seulgi literally no one appreciates your sense of humor. Let's get ready!" Wendy decided to intervene seeing that it was getting a bit out of hand.

"That's right. I wanna see Yeri's dress." Seulgi said clapping enthusiastically for no apparent reason and immediately forgetting everything that had happened between her and Joy.

"The boys are here!" Im Nayeon who had just barged into their apartment, interrupting the conversation. The other girls followed her, so Yeri felt forced to follow her too. They stopped in front of an enormous window, which coincidentally (or not) offered a privileged view on the specialists' arrival. A considerable amount of girls were, almost literally, glued to the glass of the window. They were all swooning over the male students as if they were a rare magical creature when they stepped outside their aircraft. Yeri couldn't help but scrunch her nose at the sight of Jeon Jungkook, the Crown Prince of her home planet. At this rate, she would rather see a dead rat than see him. She despised his cocky attitude above all things.

She could observe him nonchalantly talking to his fellow teammates. Every time he smiled, Yeri could hear a fairy let out a sigh. Much to her disbelief, Joy was not enjoying the view. Yeri could see Seulgi almost jumping out of the window to hold the speacialists and Joohyun and Wendy scan every movement they made, but Joy wouldn't even dare to spare them a look. Yeri was wondering why. After analyzing her usual her over-the-top reactions, this reaction seemed out of place.

🌟🌟🌟

"I must say, Yoongi, that this looks way better than I expected," Namjoon said instantly after stepped inside the hall. He nodded as he observed the decorations all over the ballhall.

"Thank you, Kim Namjoon. You see, I can lead my team just fine. They are so easy to work with." He praised himself and his team knowing that that would piss Namjoon off. Namjoon could never say the same about his team. Yoongi knew that there was more than one alpha in that team and having more than one alpha on one team doesn't always go well. Namjoon would have to bring another card into the table

"Really? I could never guess that a boy who is always daydreaming and another boy who is always tripping would help you that much." Namjoon fired back, referring to Hoseok and Jimin. "Oh, and how could I forget about the rookies."

"You..." Hoseok and Jimin had to hold Yoongi in order for him to not jump on the top of Namjoon.

"Quit dreaming, Min Yoongi. You'll never beat me." Namjoon warned him calmly.

"Well, fuck you." And that was a speech of someone who has already lost.

"Shut up, you two. The girls are arriving." Donghyuck said pointing at the silhouettes that were gradually approaching them. Namjoon and Yoongi glared at each other one last time before smiling at the bubbly fairies. They were all bubbly and giddy to see the specialists. Except for one. Kim Yerim had her signature frown splattered on her face. Jungkook grinned at the sight of her downturned lips. He recognized the girl in the navy blue dress right away. Her neck was adorned with a black choker. It would look like a witch-like combination if it wasn't for the beautiful heart-shaped pendant hanging onto the chocker's fabric.

"Hey, beautiful! Do you remember me?" Jungkook asked stopping Yeri on her tracks.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do." Yeri rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Hey, I still wanna talk a bit more..." Yeri was already out of his sight.

"I don't think she likes you," Hansol commented and Chanwoo nodded his head in agreement.

"That is not possible. Everybody loves me." Jungkook stated.

"Ok, whatever," Hansol said before walking away to greet some fairies.

Jeon Jungkook noticed that Yeri instead of socializing, like everyone else was doing, chose to lean against a wall. What he did not know was that there was one question occupying her mind. What did Soyeon mean when she said she will be paying her a visit?

🌟🌟🌟

"Fuck this!" Minnie yelled after she stepped on mud for the tenth time. The tunnel they were using to get to Alfea was dark and small to the point where they had to curve their backs. Yuqi was complaining about her back, from time to time.

Soyeon was the only who displayed a cunning grin on her face, whilst she held a lantern in front of the map. "We are close, my dear friends. We're almost there."

"Good, because my back can't take this any longer," Yuqi complained, earning a slap on her back from Minnie.

"Shut the fuck up and walk faster! Hurry up!" Minnie yelled leaving Yuqi furious.

"Please, girls. This is definitely not the time for your idiotic fights." Soyeon turned around to face the two girls. For a moment, a mere moment, her beautiful face turned into an asgar of anger, which was why Yuqi and Minnie quickly shut their mouths. No one would like to experience Jeon Soyeon's wrath. She was feared by everyone that knew her. There are no limits to her ambition and desire.

Soyeon was indeed the devil incarnate, but some people couldn't see that yet.

🌟🌟🌟

"Sisters, they started the party without us," Yein remarked with a horrific simper. The three sinister sisters had just landed on Alfea. They arrived by flight. The school for fairies was just like a playground for them.

"Really? Too bad... We'll just have to crash the party." Eunwoo smiled.

"Wait, my dear sisters. Wait..."

"Why, my sister? We should just attack." Yein asked Jinsoul.

"We will attack when I say so," Jinsoul replied.

"Crap! Does that mean we'll have to wait?" Eunwoo stomped her foot on the ground.

"Of course. Do you prefer to enter the ballroom and be instantly defeated by their Headmistress?"

"You kinda do have a point." Eunwoo gave in and sat on the dirty ground.

"My dearest sisters, patience is a virtue." A smug and cunning smile was now covering Jung Jinsoul's face.

🌟🌟🌟

Nayeon, Mijoo, and Chaeyoung were conquering the dance floor. Especially, Lee Mijoo. The rhythm flowed through her whole being and everyone could see that while she was dancing a lot of boys wanted to approach her but they were too intimidated to do so.

Yeri noticed that they were all wearing goth-themed clothing. She had no idea why nevertheless they looked gorgeous.

She looked over at Joy, who had recovered her usual cheerful mood. She was also dancing. But unlike the second-years, she was not dancing alone. There was various that could be used to describe Joy's companion but the one that came to Yeri's mind was hot.

"Lucky Joy. She is dancing with Kim Taehyung." Cho Hyoyeon sighed. Joy seemed like a princess in a fairytale and Hyoyeon knew she always destined to be a sidekick.

"Sorry, but who the hell is Kim Taehyung?" Yeri asked cluelessly.

"He is a specialist from Red Fountain. He is known for being, well, hot as fuck." Jeom Somi replied.

"He is nothing special," Gowon commented rolling her eyes at him. Then, she discreetly looked at him through the corner of her right eye.

"Don't lie to yourself," Yebin said patting her back. This gesture clearly irritated the princess.

Yeri didn't even want to acknowledge what was going on around her. She awfully bored.

The song had ended and Yeri kept herself busy by watching Joy and Taehyung walk towards her table with their arms intertwined.

"Would you give me the honor of a dance?" Yeri froze when she heard this.

She didn't know what to expect before turning around.

The girls were elbowing each other and whispering stuff that Yeri was certainly not able to hear. Except for Heejin, who was looking astonished.

Yeri was ready for a million things, but she was definitely not ready to face Jeon Jungkook asking to dance with her.

What she knew was that she did not want to dance with him.

"I, hum, would love to, but..." She turned around and saw Taehyung laughing at Joy. Yeri quickly grabbed his wrist and pushed him towards her. He almost fell but recovered rapidly. "Kim Taehyung has just asked me to dance."

Both boys were bewildered by Yeri's dubious statement.

"Really, Taehyung?" The crown-prince of Eraklyon inquired. Yeri had realized her mistake yet it was too late. Drops of sweat were beginning to form on her forehead.

"Yes. And now if you will excuse us." Taehyung dragged Yeri into the dance floor leaving a shocked prince behind.

Taehyung swiftly conducted her. He showed her a rectangular smile as if nothing had happened.

"Why did you agree? We both know that I was lying." Yeri set free the question that was previously locked inside of her.

"It just felt good to see that there was someone out there who didn't want to dance with Jungkook, the all mighty Crown Prince of Eraklyon." Yeri let out an almost inaudible snicker and responded to him with an equally shimmering smile.

"And, by the way, are you and Joy..." She asked, regretting right away asking such a shameless question.

"No, no... It's nothing like that. She is just a good friend." Taehyung shook his head whilst still dancing flawlessly. Yeri, on the other hand, did not have his impressive dancing skills, therefore she stumbled and stepped on Taehyung's feet a couple of times during the dance.

🌟🌟🌟

"Well, you have to admit it was kind of sudden." Bambam was trying to inspirit his friend unsuccessfully. They were both walking towards the exit of the gigantic building. The outside of Alfea was filled with trees. It was an entry for the Dark Forest.

"Bambam, haven't you noticed that I am quite spontaneous?"

"Jungkook!" A feminine voice was shyly calling him. Jungkook and Bambam recognized the soft voice of the princes of Eraklyon, Jungkook's sister.

"If you'll excuse me, I will leave you two alone. It seems like you need to talk." Bambam bowed and returned to the castle.

Heejin was regaining her breath before speaking. "Why did you leave so suddenly? Was it because Yerim rejected you?"

"No, no," Jungkook said unconvincingly.

Heejin let out a breath and grabbed her brother's shoulder gently. She knew him too well. Jungkook noticed that she knew that he was lying. "Why? Aren't all girls supposed to be swoon by me, except for you, of course?"

Heejin was about to answer his question when she heard a sound coming from the bushes nearby. She was paralyzed by fear while her brother took his neon blue phantoblade out ready to fight whoever came his way.

🌟🌟🌟

"Joohyun, what are you looking at?" Seulgi approached her friend who was looking at Yeri and Taehyung. They were now dancing to a more upbeat song, courtesy of DJ Donghyuck.

Seulgi was more beautiful than ever before. Her head was adorned with a flower crown which matched her slightly loose satin dress. She looked like the princess of flowers. Her style was quite fresh.

Joohyun was equally beautiful. She had chosen a green dress and tied a purple ribbon on her waist.

"Tsk... I am just watching Yeri and that boy dance. He is great, Yeri not so much." She internally wanted to be in Yeri's place.

"Kim Taehyung doesn't top Jimin, but he is still unbelievably handsome. Like damn!" Joohyun reminded herself why she befriended Seulgi in the first place. Kang Seulgi was also an introverted person, but she got more open with time, unlike Joohyun who was still like an egg whose shell had yet to be broken.

"He is alright, I guess." She lied. He was probably the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

"Alright? Oh, my! I forgot you only have eyes for that V boy." Seulgi mocked her.

"What are you talking about? I just like beating him in games, that's all." Joohyun almost laughed at her friend's attempt of teasing. There would never be anything between them. Gaming was the way she vented out her own frustrations and let her competitive side show. She definitely didn't want it to turn into a love game.

"Wouldn't you like to find out his true identity?" Seulgi asked a question that she was rather curious about. The whole concept of meeting people online still puzzled the poor second-year.

"I'd rather not." Joohyun lied.

"Sis, have you seen Heejin?" Yebin appeared out of nowhere. Her face was filled with worry.

"Now that mention it, I haven't seen her in a while. Why?" Seulgi answered, slowly getting more and more suspicious about Heejin's whereabouts.

"She went outside half an hour ago and hasn't returned," Yebin said, looking at her feet. Seulgi could see that her sister was worried about her friend's disappearance.

"Then, we must find her," Seulgi stated.

🌟🌟🌟

"You dragged me outside for what exactly?" Donghyuck asked. He was not happy to be snatched from his DJ position by Bambam. Frankly, he couldn't care less than Prince Jungkook and his sister was possibly lost inside the sinister woods.

"Us, you mean." Chenle corrected him.

"Have you ever heard of the expression, the more the merrier?" Bambam stated.

"Plus the more we are the more ground we can cover," Yebin added.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Donghyuck asked.

"Shut up, Donghyuck..." Chanwoo whispered giving chills to Yebin.

"You're creepy as fuck." She said pointing at the emotionless Chanwoo. For the first time something that vaguely resembled a toothless smile appeared on his face. "Regarding your question, Donghyuck, Seulgi will 'talk' with nature."

"Why won't you do that yourself? You're also a fairy of nature, right?" She was. But that did not mean she had the same skills as her older sister.

Seulgi stepped forward and held her shoulder and caressed it gently. "I was the one who volunteered to do it."

Yebin stepped back. She knew that she could trust her sister with everything, so she felt more relieved.

Seulgi kneeled on the ground and touched the grass with her hands. She shut her eyes. After a few moments, two distinct arrows were drawn on the grass beneath her. "Weird... They must have separated during the fight. It's the most logical explanation."

"Fight? They fought?" Yebin asked.

"That's what nature is telling me."

"Are you sure that nature is reliable?" Donghyuck asked, right before being elbowed by his friend, Chanwoo.

"Hundred percent sure. And she did not enjoy your comment." Seulgi glared at the younger boy. He felt a bit threatened.

"Ok, I'll shut up now." Donghyuck said.

"Finally!" Jung Chanwoo said, in exasperation.

"If I may, I think we should divide into two groups," Namjoon suggested, as polite as ever.

"I have to admit that I am with you on this one." Yoongi nodded.

"Please, I know you always silently agree with me."

"Not really." Yoongi shook his head. The tension between them was building rapidly.

"Will you two kindly shut the fuck up? Thank you!" Wendy shouted, trying to shut up the two specialists.

"My apologies. It was never my intention to disturb you or to delay the mission." Yoongi covered his mouth not to laugh at Namjoon's formal response.

"What are laughing at, you moron?" Wendy questioned, lifting her eyebrow.

"No need to be so stressed. Chill, Seungwan." He winked at her once again, making her flustered all over again.

"Let's just go!" Joy said, breaking off their attempt of flirting. She grabbed Yeri by the wrist and Yeri had, literally, no other choice but to follow the older girl.

🌟🌟🌟

There was only one word that Jungkook could use to describe those witches. Crazy. They were absolutely crazy. Jungkook couldn't compete with their powers. Neither could Heejin who had already transformed. It wasn't a fair fight.

Jungkook was windblown in the back causing him to fall him in the ground. He felt cold. The coldest he had ever been. And then he only saw darkness.

🌟🌟🌟

"He is right there!" Seulgi yelled as soon as she saw Jungkook's immobile body. Next to him was lying his neon blue phantoblade.

Yeri and the others got closer to him. He opened his eyes startling everyone, who thought he was unconscious. He grabbed Yeri's leg. "W-watch out."

Seulgi screamed when a splash of water almost hit her. Everyone turned around and faced three very familiar witches, at least to Yeri.

"Hello, my friends," Soyeon greeted them. "Shall we dance?"

A bolt of lightning came out of her hand, this time, the attack almost hit Hansol. He took his red neon phantoblade and attacked Soyeon. This time, it was almost possible to see the demon through her eyes. "Taste my wrath, you worthless mud-blood!"

She concentrated her magic energy on this single attack. There was nothing Hansol could do to stop it. A bolt of lightning hit his chest causing him to fall unconsciously in the grass.

"HANSOL!" Jin screamed his junior's name the loudest way possible.

The group ran to where Hansol was lying. They all kneeled on the ground. He was right beside Jeon Jungkook. Yeri could hear everyone around him breathing heavily, including herself.

"He is trying to say something... I cannot understand it." Bambam said and Yeri saw that Hansol was indeed trying to communicate with them.

"My... my," Hansol mumbled, with difficulty. "My phantoblade..."

"You just got hit by a fucking lightning and you're thinking about a fucking sword?" Yoongi questioned rhetorically.

"I just got it yesterday at the Opening Ceremony."

"Look at how many fucks I give about that!"

"We all know you give zero fucks about it, so shut the hell up." Wendy picked up something that resembled a red amulet. Apparently, phantoblades could shrink. The black haired woman placed it on Hansol's hand.

"Stop right there, you witch." Joy yelled at Soyeon. "Seulgi, Wendy!" They crossed their wrists above their head and their indicator and middle finger were touching.

"Magic Winx!" They yelled in unison. The multicolor lights of the transformation blinded Yeri and the others. Shortly after Yeri could no longer see their elegant dresses, they were substituted by their sparkly transformation outfits.

"Wow..." Yeri whispered, thinking it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear, however, Prince Jungkook heard it and he couldn't help but grin at her cute expression.

Seokjin, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi and Bambam also took out their phantoblades. Jungkook stood up in order to help them fight the evil and crazy witches. Yeri felt powerless and defenseless as she lied on the ground next to Hansol who was still unable to fight. The bolt lightning hit him harder than he let on.

"What a show!" Soyeon clapped sarcastically. "Let's see what you got."

"You'll see, you crazy bitch, you'll see." Joy said, grabbing a shining ring she had on her right hand. She threw it in the air. "Scepter of Solaria."

"Ready to dance?" Wendy asked with a hint of irony in her voice.

🌟🌟🌟

"Where the heck is Heejin?"

"She's nearby. I can feel it..."

"Cut the bullshit. You've been saying the same thing over and over for the past half an hour."

"Well, I just feel her closer and closer."

"We should have Seulgi bought along with us. This group is officially shit."

Yebin heard a sound of a tree falling. She turned around and noticed that it fell right in front of Donghyuck. He was still recovering from the scare. It was an obvious failed attack from the witches.

"Well, karma is a bitch, Donghyuck." Yebin replied, holding in her laughter.

"No, you're a bitch." Donghyuck insulted her, yet she just laughed it off, as if an anecdote had come out of his lips instead.

"Shut up..." Chanwoo pronounced his catchphrase.

"Can you stop saying that?" Donghyuck asked still laying on the ground after throwing himself to avoid getting hit by the tree.

"Stand up and, then, shut up. Better?" Jung Chanwoo held his hand out to help Lee Donghyuck stand on his own two feet. He rejected his friend's help. Donghyuck turned around trying not to face him.

"Drama queen..." Chanwoo rolled his eyes.

"He'll get better."

"Guys, Heejin is nearby. This attack," Namjoon said, gesturing to the fallen tree. "just proved that she's near and that she's most probably fighting someone."

"I think she's fighting those damned witches," Yebin said.

"You never know..." Taehyung half-whispered.

"Oh, trust me. I fucking know." And with that, they were all windblown.

"I guess it's time." Joohyun chuckled slightly. The windblast pushed her and the others into the ground. She almost landed on top of Kim Taehyung which made her extremely flustered.

"Time to fight those witches." Gowon stood and crossed her fingers in an "X" shape above her head. The other fairies imitated her.

"Magic Winx." The three fairies yelled. Soon, multicolor lights covered the dark sky. And the fully transformed fairies landed on the ground, ready to protect Princess Heejin.

They flew across the sky trying to find the attackers.

"Hello and welcome!" Jinsoul greeted the fairies. She was wingless but was able to fly due to dark magic. Two shadows lurked behind the witch's back.

"HEEJIN!" Yebin screamed Heejin's name as soon as she saw her. Heejin was flying, not far from where Jinsoul and her sister were. She looked fragile like glass. She was also clearly running out of magic energy.

"Your friend here is already trembling. Wanna bet that I can also make you tremble?" And with that Jinsoul threw ice daggers towards them, however, they were able to dodge them.

"You ain't seen nothing yet..." Jinsoul said after her failed attack.

"Au contraire, you are the one who ain't seen nothing," Yebin said, preparing to attack her back. She could feel her own magical energy flowing inside her. Hse was trying to focus on what her sister, Seulgi, had taught her.

"Vine ties!" As soon as the spell came out of Kang Yebin's lips, vines emerged out of the ground and tied the three witches.

Their ankles and their wrists were strongly tied and the witches were struggling to break free. Yebin rejoiced at the success 0f her attack, but not for long. Jinsoul, the witch of ice, was able to break free from the vines. She froze them and they broke into a million of pieces.

"We need a plan!" Joohyun said. "Guys, I'll fight Jinsoul. You take care of the other two." Yebin, Gowon, and Heejin nodded.

"So, you think you can defeat me?" Jinsoul questioned.

"I think so." Joohyun said letting a little bit of confidence show through her commentary.

Meanwhile, the boys were still in the ground, unable to fight. The could not fly, hence it was a big disadvantage.

"Can someone get us up there? Hello?" Chenle was gesturing to the fairies. Unfortunately, they couldn't hear his plea.

"I think I can manage." Taehyung uttered with his charming quadrangular smile.

"How?" His junior, Huang Renjun, asked.

"By doing this." Nad with a snap of his finger they were now floating. Underneath them there was a circular blue object that kept them going higher and higher. All the boys, except for Namjoon, were perplexed.

"Holy shit! This is crazy!" Lee Donghyuck exclaimed, still bewildered at what Taehyung had just did.

"Oh! My! God! How is this possible?"

"I am from a family of magicians. I kinda rebelled, when I refused to join a school for magicians in Andros and chose to join Red Fountain instead." Taehyung explained.

Namjoon already knew this, because he accompanied Taehyung since his first year in Red Fountain. He struggled at the beginning, but while merging his magic with his own personal skills, he became one the best specialists, respected by all.

They were almost reaching the fairies and the witches level, therefore they took out their weapons.

"I am so ready to fight!" He commented tightening his grip around his laser gun.

"Who thought giving him a laser gun was a good idea?" Chanwoo shook his head.

"Headmaster Park Jinyoung. That man is crazy." Taehyung disclosed, much to Namjoon's unamusement.

"Don't talk like that about him. His fighting and magical skills made him one of the most respected warriors of all time." Namjoon described, passionately.

"But doesn't make him any less crazy." Taehyung added.

Meanwhile, Chenle and Renjun were too occupied being afraid of heights to participate in the heated conversation.

"Still... Let's quit talking, because we gotta fight." Namjoon brushed off it seeing that they were getting closer to the witches - and fairies.

"Now you're talking!" Donghyuck commented.

Namjoon, and the other specialists, promptly noticed the acrimonious battle between the Witch of Ice and the Fairy of Technology. They were using their best spells against one another, yet it seemed like the end of the battle was nowhere near, because they avoided each attack the ptger prepared.

The other fairies were dueling the witches. The witches were, individually, more powerful than them, but altogether the fairies managed to balance the fight. Still, they were struggling more than Bae Joohyun was.

"I am so done with you." The fairy of technology declared. She was gradually losing her magical energy.

"It was not my intention to do this, but you leave no other choice. This battle can't go on forever." Joohyun announced, before taking a deep breath and shouting. "CHARMIX!"

Immediately after, she pronounced the power-up a pink colored background emerged on the sky and it surrounded her. A triangle pin materialized on her chest and a transmitter bag was now hugging her lilac outfit on the hips.

"Mental Puzzle!" Joohyun shoot green beam, trapping Jinsoul inside of a triangle block. She threw it as far as she could. She celebrated her victory alone by spinning around herself and giggling. Little did she know that Kim Taehyung was quite amused, whilst he was watching her celebrate.

"Guys, I have a plan." Gowon said and she, then, confided it to her fellow first-years

"I hope it works." Yebin admitted. "Vine Ties." And like it happened before the witches' ankles and wrists were tied by the vines. Yebin proceeded to nod at the direction Heejin and Gowon were.

"Lunar Attack!"  
"Gemlight Ray!" Heejin shouted, in unison with Gowon.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Eunwoo and Yein were catapulted into the dark sky, because of the fairies teamwork. The three high-fived each other.

"Oh, we didn't get to fight!" Donghyuck whipped a fake tear from his eyes.

"Shut up..." Jung Chanwoo went back to his catchphrase.

"There, there, Donghyuck. Don't be so depressed that we didn't get to fight. It's the natural process of life. Some fight, while the others watch..." Namjoon explained resembling a caring father looking after his child.

As for Renjun and Chenle, they were still freaking out and hugging each other, believing they were going to die.

🌟🌟🌟

For the others things weren't going that smoothly. And by others I meant the Soyeon, Minnie and Yuqi. They were trying their best, but the specialists and the fairies overpowered them.

Kim Yerim along with Choi Hansol had never felt so powerless in their entire lives. Yeri was unable to transform. Before she decided to enroll in Alfea she never thought the consequences of pretending to be a fairy were actually becoming one. She never thought that she would have to transform into fairy in order for them not to suspect anything. It was too late for remorse. For now on she had to concentrate on being a fairy. At all costs.

"Sun Bolt!" Joy created a beam of light with her scepter and the beam emitted other rays attacking Yuqi and Minnie.

"Sonic Blast!" Wendy shot purple waves that formed purple amplifiers. Those amplifiers sent soundwaves into the two witches' ears. Minnie and Yuqi were on the verge of passing out.

"These two are done for." Jung Hoseok gestured at the two witches laying on the ground, still shaken from the unexpected double attack.

Yeri was wondering if the others were noticing that the witches haven't attacked her.

Soyeon was the only one that was still standing. Jungkook was trying to defeat her by himself. It was an act of pride, an attempt to prove himself to the others, or failed attempt since none of his best fighting skills could surpass Soyeon's dark magic. He was lucky, because everyone came to rescue him.

"Flower Twister!" Seulgi shoot a beam of golden flowers toward Soyeon. She easily avoided getting hit by the spell.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Not really." And without any warning, Hoseok grabbed Soyeon's ankles with his string laser glove. "NOW!"

They all shot a spell toward Soyeon at the same time. A teletransportation spell was never easy, yet these girls were skilled, hence they sent Soyeon and her sidekicks back to where they belonged, Cloud Tower.

"WE DID IT! WE FUCKING DID IT!" Joy shouted, happily.

The girls were all jumping around, when someone tapped Seulgi's shoulder. It was Park Jimin. "Kang Seulgi, right? You were awesome."

The boys hurried to where Yeri and Hansol was sitting to take him to the infirmary.

"YERI!" Joy shouted and, in less than a second, she was standing right in front of Yeri. "Is everything okay? You look unhappy... Cheer up!"

"It's nothing." Yeri lied.

"Really?"  
"Is it because you couldn't transform? Don't worry, we have all gone through that phase. Let me tell you that being a true fairy doesn't start with this fancy costume, it starts inside of you." Yeri was sure her insides were purely and simply rotten. But she didn't say that to Joy, she grinned and stood up.

"Let's go back to the fucking party!" Joy threw her hands into the sky.

"Quit cursing, Park Sooyoung!" Yoongi laughed at Wendy's comment. Sometimes, she reminded of his own mother.

"'Kay, mom!" Joy replied.

"I am not your mother!" Wendy shouted back furiously, and everyone started laughing right after. Even the dark hearted, Kim Yerim.

🌟🌟🌟

"Yoongi, how could you forget about the present?" His professor, Yang Hyusuk, questioned, ready to tear him into pieces. She sat on her designated chair. A concert was being held outside.

"I thought that us organizing the party was already the present." Yoongi answered, bashfully. He hated being scolded and he was clearly not used to it. Namjoon was watching everything in a and was having too much fun.

Kim Taehyung was just passing by and heard their conversation. "Professor, if I may, I have an idea."

"Well, I am open to suggestions."

🌟🌟🌟

"I am so excited to see your surprise!" Headmistress Yoona clasped her hands together, impatiently.

"Me too!" The Headmaster of Red Fountain, Park Jinyoung, ws equally excited to see what his boys had prepared.

Yang Hyunsuk knew what was going to happen and smiled to himself.

"While you present your surprise, my girls are going to play. Four students formed a band." And the Headmistress said that, Miss Choa came on stage to announce the band.

Wendy, Mijoo, Nayeon and Chaeyoung came on stage. Now, their gothic-chic clothing made sense to Yeri, they were part of a band.

Wendy was the guitarist and lead vocalist, Nayeon was the bassist, Chaeyoung played the keyboard and Mijoo was the drummer. They blended surprisingly well together. And they had their number one fan cheering loudly for them. Min Yoongi in between cheering winked at the lead vocalist.

"Do you wanna dance, Jinnie in a lamp?" Joy asked the attractive nameless boy. Later Joy would later confide to Yeri that he was Kim Seokjin and one of her closest friends. They have been friends since they were little kids.

"Of course, Joyful Joy." He answered.

On the other side of the campus, Seulgi was slightly discontent that Jung Hoseok asked her to dance, instead of her charming prince Park Jimin. You can't get all you want.

Joohyun was encouraging her friend by showing her thumb up. Someone approached her, almost silently. "Excuse me, I could not help but to wonder how such beautiful woman hasn't been asked to dance? Would you give me the honor of this dance."

It was Kim Namjoon. Joohyun simply nodded, which was more than enough for Namjoon.

Gowon glared at her friends who argued with one another while deciding who should get to dance with Renjun or Chenle. Renjun and Chenle just approached them to ask Gowon to dance. They were feeling painfully awkward.

Heejin and Yebin were dancing with each other and Donghyuck amd Chanwoo joined them.

Yeri gazed around. Everything was beautiful. She smiled to herself and, then, she noticed a familiar face staring at her. Jeon Jungkook was walking toward her.

"Time for the surprise." Yang Hyunsuk stood from his seat. Headmistress Yoona and Headmaster Jinyoung did the same.

Professor Hyunsuk nodded toward Taehyung, who with a snap of his finger, made colorful fireworks explode behind him.

It was magical. Just like Alfea, School for Fairies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: wow thank u fir reading and also this is super super long. i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it! i guess u can tell i had lots of fun while writing this. 
> 
> and also did u like the little snippets of the classes? i wrote them for two reasons, firstly cuz i wanted to introduce some characters (the rest of the 2nd years, 3rd years and gowon's friends' names finally) and, secondly, cuz i really liked when they focused a little bit on the classes while i was rewatching the series. and also cuz i wanted to show how the (main) characters behave in class. by now u can tell that yeri is the underdog, joy is the smartass, gowon is the wannabe smartass, irene is kinda antisocial, seulgi lowkey loves to enjoy drama silently and wendy is a pacifist and likes to stay out of drama.
> 
> now let's talk a bit abt their powers their powers. seulgi is the fairy of nature the same goes to yebin. gowon is the fairy of the moon. i guess u were all kind of expecting irene as the fairy of technology and also wendy as the fairy of music. and heejin has the same powers as diaspro, she is the fairy of gemlight.
> 
> i hope y'all liked these ships and i must reveal that there's more yet to come. i have some crackships, i'll admit. but still, i kinda like them?!? do you guys have a crackship in kpop that u guys ship? i have so many that i cannot count...
> 
> and also guys i created a 'theory' (not really a theory cuz i am the author and if i see it's true, then it is true) abt why the characters are all asian. basically, all the wealthy men (they were mentioned on the introduction) and their supporters were asian (which makes sense cuz asians are rich af). so basically the westerns and a small part of the asian were in the other side (for example yeri's acenstors). the majority of them died, so western people in the magic dimension are pretty rare and they're kinda looked down. that's why soyeon called vernon a mud-blood (an obvious harry potter reference). towards the end of arc one, there is gonna be a better explanation to this i am trying not to spoil you guys too much.
> 
> i am so overly excited abt this story!!!!🤗🤗 thank you for all the support, guys! i clearly wasn't expecting this much love. LIKE 700+ READS?! ily!!💕💕💕 i love to read ur reactions and reply to ur comments. it makes me sooo happy!😍😍 i guess i will see you NEXT CHAPTER! so see u soon!!  
> m
> 
> the third chapter is gonna feauture a trip to magix (city), the introduction of a new subject and new characters.
> 
> also i will now have an uploading schedule. I will upload every monday and every friday!! 🤩🤩🤩
> 
> bye, bye and see u next chapter...


	4. 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦

"OMG! It's so fucking sunny here today."

"It is, indeed," Joohyun said. Joy observed her from the corner of her eye. She was acquainted with Joohyun, yet she could not consider befriending her. They were far too different from each other. It did not mean that Joohyun was unworthy of Joy's respect. Joy respected her opinions and beliefs. She merely felt awkward around Joohyun. As if she had nothing to say to her.

"So ironic! The fairy of the shining sun dislikes the sun." Seulgi snorted.

"I never said that I disliked the sun. It's just too blinding today, in particular. No one likes to be blind, I suppose." Joy fired back, turning around in order to not face Seulgi.

"There are people who have no choice but to be blind. You are so... insensitive."

"Oh my god, Seulgi. Can you not?" Joy turned around once again. Her sunglasses were barely hanging on the tip of her nose and she had a scarf tied on her head. It was almost impossible to recognize the infamous princess.

"What?" Seulgi faked being clueless with an amused grin painting her face. She loved to piss off the princess and the said princess did not like it one bit.

A blue wheeless vehicle with orange stripes parked right in front of them. Wendy pointed at it. "Look the bus has just arrived."

As each fairy stepped inside the bus they recognized its very familiar occupants. Jeon Jungkook shyly locked eyes with Yeri and his face started to turn bright red. She looked away a few moments after, trying to hide her flustered face from the prince. She was constantly asking herself why she felt unusually shy and embarrassed next to him. It was also the first time she saw him without his uniform. Seeing him in a civilian outfit was odd yet he did not look bad at all. He was wearing a yellow and blue hoodie and a pair of white pants.

She looked down to analyze her own outfit. It was the most fairy-like outfit she (her mother) had packed. It was teal top with yellow sleeves paired up with blue jeans. The finishing touch was the yellow wedge-sandals.

The other fairies had already occupied the other seats, hence the only seat which remained unoccupied was the one beside the Prince of Eraklyon. She sighed, realizing she had no other to avoid a bumpy ride but to sit next to him.

She tried her best not to draw his attention. He was looking at Alfea through the window, whilst resting his head on the glass.  
She needed a distraction to spend her time until her they arrived at the city. She could automatically guess that she wasn't going to chat with Jungkook throughout the ride, hence the reason she started thinking about her first week in Alfea, which had just ended.

🌟🌟🌟

Yeri was now standing in the forest, which surrounded the school, waiting for her outdoor class to begin. Much to her surprise some second-year students, such as Seulgi and Wendy, were joining the first-year students in that outdoor class.

The professor finally appeared. Her attire was much more casually than what Yeri expected. Nevertheless, she looked beautiful. She rocked a pair of light blue jeans and a striped pink blouse.

"I have no doubt that the second-year students recognize. Or the students who stayed behind a year for any unfortunate incidents." She said, locking eyes with Joy, which was surely infuriated with the constant comments that the professors were making about her situation. Everyone was able to hear Gowon's and her friend's not-so-subtle snickers. "Nonetheless, I have acknowledged that there many new faces with us today. For those students, let me introduce myself."  
"I am Professor Park Sooyoung. And I will be your Winx Professor for this year."

"Most of you, if not all of you, must be familiar with this word." No, Yeri had never heard of such word. "Winx is more than just a transformation. Firstly, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy. And, secondly, it's what guides you. Thirdly, it's like your magical identity. The purpose of this subject is to develop your own Winx. As your transformation and, also, as your magical energy." Professor Sooyoung explained.

Yeri was almost sure that she had no Winx, whatsoever. Little did she know that the Professor was intrigued by the intensity of Yeri's Winx.

"For today, we are doing some exercises to help you manipulate your Winx. Therefore, you need to transform." Yeri felt as if she had been hit by a truck. She was the only one in the class who couldn't transform, yet. 

Seeing Yeri's close-to-catatonic state, the Princess of Solaria raised her hand. Her skin was ebony white and it was shining under the sun. "Professor, I am afraid Yeri," she pointed at the anxious teenager beside her. "has yet to master her transformation."

"She can't transform?" Somi asked, before erupting into a fist of laughter. Gowon kicked her leg, making her lose her balance and almost falling. The subject made the younger princess sensitive because it took her longer than Joy to be able to transform. Hence, she shared Yeri's pain.

"No teasing in my class. My students, what you have here is completely normal for a freshman. Seulgi went through the same thing but look at her now. She is now an upperclassman to look up to." Seulgi's cheeks were tainted in a faint hue of pink. It wasn't easy being reminded of the harsh time she spent on her first year for not being able to shift. She never told them this, but she was grateful to have found true friends, Joy, Wendy and, of course, Joohyun. She also felt closer to Yeri upon hearing she was facing the same issue she had faced the year before. She thought to herself that she would guide her as best as she could.

🌟🌟🌟

After an exhausting Winx lesson - yes, they still had to exercise, after all, - the girls were headed towards another exhausting class.

"Damn! I hate my life!" Yeri whispered, dramatically, in a low tone, thus no one would be able to hear her.

Professor Sooyoung was keen on turning them into fairy dust due to exhaustion. Yerim sat on an empty bench before the next lesson started. She took her phone to check her schedule and read the words Mystical Geometry. She scrunched her nose, but, shortly after she noticed a notification. She had received a voicemail message from her parents.

🌟🌟🌟

"Sangmin? Is this thing working?"

"Yeah... I mean, I guess so, Yewon..."

"Yerim, can you hear me? Daddy and I are just wondering how you are doing at school. Have you been eating well?"

"Quit shouting. You'll scare her."

"No! You are the one shouting!"

"Sorry. You know how your dad likes to interrupt me when I am talking. All I want to say is that I love you and I hope that everything turns out well for you, my love."

"Did you end it, Yewon?"

"Do you think I have any idea how to end it. I have no idea how I got to this point and now you're asking for me to end this?"

"Give that to me, silly woman."

"What did you call me, you dimwit?"

"Nothing... Shit."

"What is it, Sangmin?"

"I don't know how to turn it off..."

"I actually am a silly woman for trusting you... Really... Lemme see it!"

"NO! I got this covered."

"You clearly do not!"

🌟🌟🌟

The voicemail message ended with the sound of something hitting a hard surface. She supposed that her parents dropped the phone into the ground.

Life sucks, not only for her.

🌟🌟🌟

Remembering her parents' voicemail, reminded her of the e-mail her mother sent, later on, saying that she broke her phone and had gone to a store to get it fixed and they told her were not sure if they could, but that they would give it a try.

She took her phone out to send an e-mail back to her parents. She saw an e-mail from Soyeon on her inbox, but she chose to ignore at the time. She wasn't exactly in the place to read it. She was in a bus crowded with fairies and specialists, who would jump on her if they ever found out what she was actually up to.

She shook her head, trying to make the image of her upper classmates beating her up disappear from her head. It was most definitely an unpleasant image

🌟🌟🌟

From: k.yerim@magicnet.com  
To: kimyyewon@livemagic.net

Hello mom,

I am just emailing to check if you were able to fix your phone after all.

Today, I am going to Magix with my friends (I apologize for the lack of a better term, I would say that they are closer than mere classmates, but not close enough for me to consider them my friends).

I hope everything is okay there. And, I miss you too.

Sincerely,  
Kim Yerim

🌟🌟🌟

"Y'all remind of those discounts that say boy one and get two for free. But then you realize it's a fucking scam because the product you just bought is actual trash. They just wanted to get rid of the excess of product and ended falling for it."

🌟🌟🌟

"We're here!" Joy shouted, contentedly. People threw her condescending glances, which she ignored. She was used to them. In the beginning, they were odd, and she felt utterly humiliated, but now condescending looks were just like taking a breath.

The young princess clung to the younger's arm, as of it was a pillow. 

"Let's go shopping, baby!" The controversial princess shouted, throwing an arm in the air. Yerim simply covered her ears and freed herself from her strong grip.

Yeri was not sure if she was ever going to get used to her exuberant presence. Thinking about that, she did not notice that she was distancing herself from the other girls.

🌟🌟🌟

The witches of Cloud Tower were not having the same amount of fun. At least not all of them. Minnie, Yuqi, Soyeon, and Jinsoul were being punished. They had to wash all the ladders at Cloud Tower. And Cloud Tower had a massive amount of ladders.

Yuqi and Minnie were the first ones to notice the absence of Jinsoul's sisters. After all, they were punished alongside the girls who are actually completing their punishment. Soyeon was just too busy being inside her own head, not even realizing their absence.

"Where are your sisters?" Yuqi was the first one to speak. She received no answer.

"You know what? Y'all remind of those discounts that say boy one and get two for free. But then you realize it's a fucking scam because the product you just bought is actual trash. They just wanted to get rid of the excess of product and you ended up falling for it." Minnie was able to grab her attention, but only obtaining a glance and a cold 'They're sick.' The lamest excuse to ever be invented.

Soyeon was now paying attention to the cold girl. She couldn't understand how she was able to keep her cool after such a big insult. Jeon Soyeon was not someone to keep her cool. She didn't know if she was impressed if she wasn't.

"She's totally lying..." Minnie whispered into Yuqi's ear, covering Yuqi's ear with her hand. Yuqi nodded. "Yeah. Totally..."

🌟🌟🌟

Yeri's lost. So lost. The crowd of nameless people before her only seemed to get bigger and bigger. And she was feeling even more lost than ever.

She sat down on an empty bench, in an attempt to clear her mind. She was going to unlock the phone to call one of the girls. She, then, remembered that they hadn't exchanged numbers yet.

🌟🌟🌟

"Oh, my babies." Joy glued herself to a store window, referring to the clothes displayed as her babies. She had multiple shopping bags hanging on her hands.

"Joy, that's enough..." Seulgi pushed her, slightly, making the Crown Princess stumble, almost falling into the ground. Fortunately, she was able to balance herself.

"What's going on?" Joy asked, seeing Wendy's and Seulgi's worried semblants.

"I dunno. I feel as if... something is missing." Wendy tried to explain.

"Exactly," Seulgi nodded. "But I have no idea about what it is, though."

"Ohh, the only thing that's missing here is that girl from our class... Yerim, I believe that's her name." Gowon, the younger Solarian Princess stepped in the conversation.

"Yeri's missing?" Joy had not realized that. And Wendy and Seulgi were, apparently, as lost as her.

"Since when?" Wendy attempted to remain calm, while still digesting the alarming news. She was unsure of what to do. There were times when she wished she was more rational like Bae Joohyun. Joohyun was standing against a wall with her glasses almost falling down from the tip of her nose and her purple hair tied in a ponytail. She looked as if she was already conceived a plan to find Yeri.

"Since we got off the bus..." Heejin said in a sweet tone. Heejin refrained from speaking too much, but her tone of voice was pleasant to hear, probably from the training that she had in the palace. It wasn't incredibly monotonous like Joohyun's and Gowon's nor like Joy's uncommonly high-pitched voice. It was sweet like honey.

"Wait, you didn't realize that?" Yebin's ironic tone came through in that remark. She chuckled at the sight of their anguish filled faces. 'Pansies.' She thought to herself

"In our defense, we were trying to keep Joy from exceeding her credit card's limit." Seulgi tried to defend herself and the musician. Seulgi loathed her sister's sly remarks towards her.

"Nonsense! My credit card has no limit." The princess shook her head, feverishly. She checked the card on her hand and her eyeballs almost left her body. "Oh, wait this one has... Shit! I am in deep shit."

"And so will be Yeri, if we don't find her," Wendy argued. They all silently agreed with her. Wendy pulled up her sleeves and began searching for the teenage girl. The others imitated her.

🌟🌟🌟

Jinsoul lied.

Her sisters were not sick. In fact, they probably had never been so healthy. The desire to revenge always had a great effect on them.

They were wearing long black matching clothes and a pair of black sunglasses to complete the look.

"Sis, do you, perhaps, see what I am seeing?"

"Is it what you're seeing a poor and defenseless fairy?"

"Indeed, my dearest sister."

"I will never understand why do they always have to talk like this?" Two men were following them, closely. The youngest man spoke first.

"Shut up and do your job!" The oldest one reprimanded the youngest one. He sure had a lot to learn.

"Did you say something?" Eunwoo turned around, looking the youngest of the man.

"N-no." He stuttered under her terrifying glance. He gulped before adding. "I think your ears are starting to trick you."

"Are you calling my sister deaf?" Yein jumped in, in her sister's defense. But, it wasn't like Eunwoo needed anyone to defend her.

"N-no. Not at all." He shook his head.

"Great. We have a favor to ask you."

"It is not a favor. More like an order." The young male sighed but nodded afterward.

🌟🌟🌟

Yeri got up from the bench and started walk away. She noticed that a boy who was about her age was looking directly at her. Yerim stared back at him, making the situation even more uncomfortable than before. He took his hands out of his pockets and went up to her.

"Who are you?" Yeri questioned, rudely, the boy who was now in front of her.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down! I just saw you from afar and I couldn't help but stare at you." He showed her a smile, revealing his bunny teeth, which reminded her of another, rather annoying, person.

"Ha! Who do you take me for? One of those naive fairies who would instantly fall at your feet?" His smile rapidly disappeared, which gave Yeri a confidence boost. She took a step forward prior to talking, once again. "And you forgot to answer my question? Who the heck are you? And answer, while I am still talking nicely to you."

"My name is Daniel. Kang Daniel. And I am a..." He paused as if he didn't know what to say next (which he actually didn't).

"You're a..." She encouraged him to continue, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a... Red... Fountain student. Second year." His voice sounded high-pitched, he tried to cover it up by chuckling right after, but it was a failed attempt.

"Ok. That sounded painfully awkward." Yeri took another step forward and Daniel took a step backward. "Are you lying, Daniel?"

"I am sorry, but I have no other choice, Yerim." Yeri started wondering how he knew her name, however, her train of thought was stopped. Something heavy hit her head, and she instantly passed out.

🌟🌟🌟

"Yerim, Yerim, Yerim..." The same feminine voice was calling her, making her eyes, who were previously closed, flutter open.

"Look, our fairy has woken up." Yein snarled. Young Yerim's vision was still blurry, furthermore, she could not identify the four silhouettes before her. All she could tell was that two were feminine and the other two seemed to be masculine, judging by their bulky physic.

"I told you I didn't hit her too hard." She recognized Daniel's voice right away.

"You..." She pointed at Daniel.

"How cute! She recognizes you." Yerim was candidly appalled by the situation. Fear was slowly but surely stopping being a part of her to start consuming her entirely.

Her savage self was gone.

And the witches knew that.

"Oh, poor fairy." Yein faked a sad pout. "She's quivering with fear."

"Then, she has to wait until she discovers what we are going to do with her." Yerim could only hear their machiavellian laughter prior to blacking out, for the second time.

🌟🌟🌟

"Sis, do you think we are going to find Yerim?" Yebin asked her sister. She was starting to lose hope. She was thinking that, maybe, they would never find Yerim.

"God!" Seulgi exclaimed in exasperation. "I don't know. Just keep looking for her!"

"Ok, ok." Yebin threw her hands in the air, as a sign of defeat.

"We'll find her. Don't worry." Wendy patted her shoulder and offered her a reassuring smile. However, Yebin could see a crack behind that smile.

"We have to find her." Joy said. Park Sooyoung was a complete mess. Her mascara was smudged from crying, her scarf was no longer properly covering her head. Her blonde locks were usually immaculate, but they were devilish.

Joohyun let out a huge breath. The girls were clearly losing their shit. She had to be the one to keep her cool. "We could call them."

"Whom are you referring to?" Wendy asked.

"I'm referring to the specialists, of course. After all, they are somewhere around here, right?"

"Alright!" Joy quickly searched for Jin's contact and his hologram popped up a few moments later. He couldn't help to smile at his childhood friend, but he rapidly took notice of her (messy) appearance.

"'Is there something going on?" The one-year older male asked.

"Yeri..." She sobbed before adding. "She's not here... We actually don't even know where she is."

A beat passed. "Where are you? We'll arrive right away?"

Joy smiled, feeling a tad more relieved.

🌟🌟🌟

"They are at the Public Square," Jin announced, right after ending the call. He started walking towards the Public Square and his rookie friends almost failed to follow him.

"Calm down. Why are you so..., so..." Chenle failed to encounter the right word to describe what he was feeling from his senior right now. "Anxious?" Renjun completed while trying to catch up with Jin.

Not far away, Jungkook was sitting on a bench, the same exact bench that Yeri had previously sat on, waiting for Bambam to arrive with the cool drink he asked for.

Bambam arrived panting. It was a really warm day and Bambam didn't mind getting all sweaty to serve his master and friend. "Let's go to the Public Square."

"What? Why?" Jungkook asked, with a puzzled expression on his face. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kim Yerim is probably lost and defenseless. That's what I'd call fishy." Bambam remarked with a comic smirk.

"What?"

"I overheard Jin's call. Yerim is missing. That's why we have to go and find her!" Bambam grabbed his friend by the arm, gently, because he was still worked for Jungkook, after all.

🌟🌟🌟

"So, what shall we do to you, milady?" Eunwoo looked at the imprisoned fairy. She was constricted by a force field.

"Just don't kill her..." The ogre pleaded.

"Shut up! Your job was to seduce her and we couldn't even do that shit right. Useless bastard." Eunwoo spat all of her rage out.

"Calm down, sis." Her sister tried to pacify her. 

"I am calm. I am a very calm person." Eunwoo said as if she was reminding herself of that.

"Oh, don't worry. We can see that very well." Daniel, the ogre, remarked.

"Are you being sarcastic again? I can never tell..." Eunwoo confessed.

"Hello? I am still here, you know?" Yerim was trying to draw the attention back to her, as a form of protest.

"Yeah, we know." Yein shook her head, knowing what teasing did to her sister.

"Insolent child." Eunwoo insulted the defenseless fairy under her breath.

"But we're the same age," Yerim argued, upsetting Eunwoo even more. For a defenseless fairy, she had quite a sharp tongue.

"GAHH!" Eunwoo screamed in anger. "Shall I kill her now?"

"You know the answer." Eunwoo sighed and turned around, refusing to face the misbehaving fairy for a while.

"What's the answer? I dunno the answer?" Oger Daniel asked, clearly bewildered. His troll friend nudged him slightly and whispered some incoherent noises into the ogre's ears.

"Oh! We won't kill her. All of this is just to scare."

"Ah! Is that so?" Yerim inquired, being quite intrigued.

"And, that's not all. That's just the beginning. The real plan is much darker. They're using you as a bait for the others come looking for you."

🌟🌟🌟

"Oh no!" The fairy of technology covered her mouth with her hands.

Seeing such an atypical reaction from her friend, Seulgi inquired. "Is there something wrong? Did you find something?"

After observing Seulgi's worried expression, Joohyun quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just mad, 'cause that V-boy snatched the first place away from me. And, to make it even worse, I can't beat him right now."

"Aren't you guys friends?" 

"I guess so. He's nice and all, but I hate it when he wins. He gets all cocky and shit." Seulgi erupted into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at? Do I look funny?" Joohyun asked, genuinely worried.

"No... It's just that it's nice to see you passionate about something. You hardly show any emotion." Seulgi nudged her friend softly.

"You're exaggerating. I'm not like a brick or something." Joohyun crossed her arms on her chest.

"No, you're not like a brick, you are a brick." Seulgi was sent into fits of laughter after cracking a lame joke. Joohyun retained her poker face. Her laughter dissolved when she spotted the Red Fountain boys.

"It took you a while to arrive, Jin." Joy complained.

"I'm sorry, Joy. There's a lot of people in Magix today." Jin explained before sighing.

How would they find Kim Yerim?

Suddenly, Jin felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He met Yebin's bashful face. "So, is there any chance that Chanwoo and Donghyuck are coming today?"

"Sorry... They both preferred stayed in the dorms." Jin answered with an apologetic look on his captivating brown eyes.

"Oh... Okay. Thank you, anyway."

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned his heel to embrace his childhood friend who had gone into a sobbing mess, all over again.

"It's all my fault." Joy muttered in between sobs. "I should've protected. I should've never left her side. That's what friends, best friends, do. She might never come back."

"And now you're looking for her. Friends don't lose hope. And Magix isn't an indecipherable puzzle. She is here. We just have to find her." Jin reassured the broken girl. Park Sooyoung raised her head and showed him a small smile.

"Aww! They're so cute." Heejin murmured into Yebin's ear.

"Bah!" Yebin stuck her tongue out, in fake disgust. "I don't think so. Me and Chanwoo on the other hand... would be perfect for each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing... And with that I meant everything." Heejin felt like her own parents. She felt the need to have a dictionary to decipher teenagers' language. More specifically, to decipher Yebin's language.

🌟🌟🌟

Yeri tried not to move or make any sound at all. Ever since she knew the real reason why the witches kidnapped her, she had been awfully quiet. Eunwoo attempted to provoke her a dozen times but it didn't work. For the first time, she could say that she scared with the possible outcome of this terrifying plan. 

So many things could go wrong.

"Hey... You haven't talked in a long time is something bothering you?" Yein kneeled in front of her, her eyes were seemingly screaming in true woe. But, thankfully, Yeri knew how deceitful witches could be. 

Yerim rotated her face to the side in order not to face the young witch. The youngest triplet wasn't amused by her action. Eunwoo snickered upon seeing both reactions.

"Please, do remain bothered, Kim Yerim. It truly is a delightful sight.

"Laugh to your heart's content. Someone will rescue me."

"But that's exactly what we're waiting for, redhead."

"I know. You guys are planning an act pitiful revenge. The funny thing is that you won't happen. Not if I can stop it."

There was a dreadful pause.

"Are you insinuating that you are, perhaps, stronger than me?" Eunwoo was evading Yeri's personal space, step by step. She looked as if she was going to burst at any moment.

Daniel was shaking next to his companion who remained cool and unbothered. Yein sighed knowing where this was leading them to.

Yeri had gone too far to back out. "Yes."

"Yes, I am."

🌟🌟🌟

Bambam and Jungkook were running through every suspicious alley. There was no trace of Yeri or of the evil witches that abducted her. They stopped to regain their breath resting their muscular arms on their thighs. 

That was until they heard a brutal explosion.

"LOOK OUT!" Bambam rapidly jumped on top of Jungkook in order to block him from the powerful blast, as any other loyal servant/friend would have.

"Thanks, man. What the heck was that?" Jungkook patted his back and inquired him while stepping closer to analyze brick wall which had been blown by the explosion.

Bambam eyes stopped on a floating figure behind the wall. He was in complete awe.

"Oh my God! Look!" Bambam tried to catch Jungkook who was still observing the blown-out wall. 

Jungkook finally saw the figure. 

Kim Yerim. That's right, Kim Yerim in her transformation form was flying a few centimeters above the ground. Her outfit was so sparkly that it was blinding. She had broken free. Both figuratively and non-figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!
> 
> so the 3rd chapter is finally here after my long absence!! i am soo sorry but u're probably not in his for my pitiful excuses so... let's talk abt this chapter.
> 
> i think this was the most changeling chapter i have written... like i was with no inspiration mid-way so i thought i would wrap it as quickly as i could. that's why the ending is kind of half-assed. with that being said, i still kinda like the ending because it was kinda suspenseful. i mean this chapter left some questions unanswered.
> 
> yeri's first transformation was meant to happen in chapter 6 or smth when she lowkey accepted herself as a fairy, but she is too fucking strong to wait that long tbh so here it is.
> 
> so i am sure you want to discuss the absence of some characters in this chapter... i just have to say that they aren't here for a reason. i simply figured they had too many appearances in other chapters so i just cut them from this chapter. however, that does not diminish their importance. for example, taehyung didn't appear this chapter but he was mentioned along with chanwoo and dongdong.
> 
> daniel was introduced in this chapter. what do y'all think abt him? another pointless villain or smth else and what abt his companion? who is he?
> 
> next chapter, we'll take a trip down wendyland. it will be a wendy-centered chapter a character i am sure y'all love or that you'll grow to love... honestly, i am kinda eager to explore her and yoongi's background (since he is her love interest he will have an important. role next chapter and ofc whe we talk abt magic!yoongi we can't forget the well-mannered, kim namjoon).
> 
> also guys i’ll post a new story soon.
> 
> bye-bye for now, 
> 
> aise💖💖


	5. 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳

Two weeks had passed since the unfortunate event that was Kim Yerim's kidnapping. Everyone tried not to think too much about it. Honestly, they were too busy to even think about it with all the surprise quizzes and homework, let alone, think about a kidnapping and an explosion. It a cycle of going to class, doing homework and going to sleep.

A good thing coming out of this tiring cycle was that Yeri's and Joy's friendship seemed to be flourishing day by day. They were starting to help one another, in the best that they could. This made Wendy feel warm inside. She was happy when others around her were also happy. It made her even happier that Joy had a friend in her new class. Joy deserved a friend. She had such a difficult life, she always had to deal with the press wherever she went, having no privacy whatsoever. Adding to that, the dirty looks and comments that people send her every day. She pretends to be strong, however, behind that facade of a confident woman there is a girl like any other with her own fears and insecurities.

'At least, she did not have to care about money.' Wendy thought to herself.

Wendy was barely scraping by trying to keep every credit she had. Her situation was becoming unsustainable. Stress was really getting to her. On top of the upcoming tests, she was broke and had no idea how she was going to pay. Her parents hadn't been sending her any money. Not because they were inconsiderate of her or because they were bad parents, it was because they couldn't. She really needed to get a job, as soon as possible. 

She knocked on the bathroom door, once again. Her roommate, Yeri, was locked inside of it, keeping Wendy from getting ready. "ALRIGHT! I'm coming out."

"Really? Oh my gosh! I had no idea you were gay!" Kang Seulgi snickered whilst fighting for the remote along with Joy. They were supposed to be watching television calmly, but calmly is a word that certainly does not apply to those their friendship...

Yeri finally held the bathroom door open. Wendy slammed the door without saying a single word. Yeri looked at the closed door, attempting to analyze Wendy's atypical aggressive behavior. In the end, it was her life, hence Yeri just shrugged her shoulder and joined the others on the sofa. Joy emerged from the pink pillows. She had won the fight.

"Switch to the news, please." Joohyun requested.

"B-but I want to watch Magix's Top Model..." Joy whined intertwining her arms on her chest. Seulgi chuckled, mocking Joy and receiving a smack on the head from the latter. Joy accepted and switched to the news channel.

Seulgi leaned over Joohyun who was playing on her laptop. "Lemme see something..." She snatched the laptop from Joohyun's lap. Holographic celebrating Joohyun's victory emerged, accompanied by a message of the mysterious "V".

"Don't you want to find out who he is?" Seulgi asked curiously.

"I guess, but I have to respect his privacy," She tried to get her laptop back, but Seulgi moved it away from her.

"Who is this 'who'?" Joy asked suddenly interested in the topic. When the topic was boys Joy was the specialist. Joohyun's cheeks were starting to gain a faint pink color.

"Oooh..." Joy cooed in satisfaction. Joohyun's cheeks were no longer faint pink, they were bright red.

Son Seungwan was listening to the noise coming from the living room and envy started to crawl inside of her. It rapidly died down when she reminded herself that she had no time to fool around. She had her priorities: school, the band and finding a job. Fooling around wasn't one of them.

🌟🌟🌟

"What do you think, guys?" Seungwan had just performed the new song she composed to her bandmates. They just smiled and nodded. Needless to say, Wendy didn't feel satisfied with the feedback.

"Was it that bad?" Wendy asked with her face distorted from the disappointment. Her self-esteem was diminishing from every apologetic she was receiving.

"No. It was good." Nayeon broke the ice and was the first to voice her opinion, nevertheless, she did it in a cold manner.

"So what's with those faces?" Wendy was trying to grasp their expressions and truly understand them. Their disappointment was transforming into her own disappointment.

"We are at a point were just good just won't be enough. Our performance at the ball was supposed to be our breakthrough gig but look at us. We're still stuck inside this music room lent by the school. We don't even have our own space, y'know." Mijoo responded while gesturing with her drumsticks.

"We can't do anything about the space. Although, I agree we should improve the quality of our music." The Princess of Melody, Park Chaeyoung, spoke, which was a rarity itself.

"But how?" Wendy questioned, visibly dumbfounded by her statement. Did she Chaeyoung have negative thoughts about Wendy sealed in her mind and was just too polite to mention them?

"If we keep trying, we will eventually let ourselves be vulnerable enough to hear the music inside of us." The pink-haired princess stated, leaving the others even more confused. 

Vulnerability.

It was a tough spot for Wendy. She never allowed herself to be vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, Rosie, but what's with all this bullshit? I don't wanna vulnerable. I just wanna make fucking music." The blonde drummer argued while grabbing her stuff, before her big announcement. "I am leaving."

Nayeon looked even more confused than usual and Chaeyoung was sending a 'please-don't-leave-too' look to Wendy.

Unfortunately, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry..." And she also left the room, slamming the door abruptly. Tears were accumulating on the corner of her eyes.

🌟🌟🌟

Today was the day Wendy was, finally, going to Magix to look for a job. She knew that finding a job wasn't going to be easy, yet she had to try.

Upon her arrival in the city, she ran into someone. Min Young, more specifically. He had just left the Town Hall building. She sometimes forgets that he is actually the son of Magix's Mayor.

"Hey! Funny meeting you here, huh?" He snickered amidst spotting Seungwan's petite figure.

"Yeah, long time no see. We haven't seen each other since the ball. I can't believe it has been almost a month since school started."

"Me neither. It seems as if it was yesterday that you walked into that stage and performed your ass off." Wendy laughed, discreetly, at his comment. 

"It was quite overwhelming. There were a lot of people." Wendy mentioning, remembering the nervousness she felt prior to stepping into the stage.

"You guys were fine..." He stopped as if he had interrupted himself from saying something harsh.

'Not him too...' The fairy of Music said in her own head.

"Fine? Why do I feel like there is a but there?" She noticed how he was trying to dodge saying anything that could potentially hurt her. But it was Yoongi, he was eventually going to drop the bomb.

"You know me quite well, you know. I was just that yes, you are fine, but you could have been better." He didn't drop the bomb yet, at least not entirely.

"Oh, we could have been better?" That word rolled off Wendy's tongue with difficulty. "Do you consider yourself a music expert now?" 

"Your music was generic and you guys weren't fully connected as a band." A gap formed in Wendy's mouth. She was taken aback by his brutal confession. Now he finally dropped the bomb. "Hum, I'm sorry, but if you are serious about this, you gotta step up your game." He left Wendy speechless.

Now he finally dropped the bomb. 

But truthfully she was scared that he was actually right.

🌟🌟🌟

"Was I, perhaps, a bit too harsh on her?" Yoongi reflected after telling his encounter with Wendy to his friends.

"Nah..." Taehyung lazily answered, shrugging his shoulders. He drifted his attention from the game he was playing to Yoongi for only a few seconds. He was more than just eager to win. Beside him was his gaming partner, Park Jimin, who just shook his head abruptly, apparently scared of Yoongi.

"You a good intention and that's all that matters," Seokjin said, whilst watering the plants that were hanging outside the window.

"Oh, you definitely were." Sitting in front of him was his (literal) opponent - Kim Namjoon. They had been playing a chess game for over an hour now, while Yoongi was pouring his heart out. Although Yoongi wasn't usually the kind of person you would imagine affiliating with his 'enemy', today was different.

"There's a line. And, in my opinion, you crossed that line." Namjoon moved one of the few remaining pawns he had. Yoongi refrained from showing any trace of emotion, but Namjoon clearly held the upper hand.

"Still, I think your girlfriend will get over it. Y'know how chicks are, they complain whine but, in the end, they can never leave your ass. That's just how all girls are. When I say all, I mean, all." Yoongi's cheeks went from pale to red in an instant upon hearing the word girlfriend.

"That's kinda sexist, don't you think so?" Jimin commented, making his gaming partner slightly distressed.

"No, and I also don't care." Taehyung pretended to be cooler than he actually was.

"You're sending me mixed signals. It's either 'no' or 'I don't care'." Jimin was undoubtedly bewildered by Taehyung's statement. Taehyung chose to ignore his friend and kept on playing the addictive game. "And, by the way, Yoongi rambled an hour about a Wendy and I was too sca-, I mean, it would be too impolite to interrupt him to ask him who she was. Do you know her?"

"Ya dumbass, she's friends with your cousin, 'kay? Now, focus on the fucking game." He answered, eyes still glued to the monitor, which displayed every action he made on the game. He was getting frustrated by Jimin's lack of attention and commitment.

Jimin turned around to face him directly. "She's Joy's friend? But she has, like, two friends."

"She is one of them. She is Wendy is the shortest one. The one that plays in the damn band. Now, get your fucking head in the game. Don't make me do stuff you don't wanna." Taehyung was fed up with Jimin's dense behavior. "Fuck, where the heck is Hoseok? He would be a much better partner than you."

"You know how he's like when he gets that 'godsent' inspiration. He closed himself inside a random classroom and is writing a poem. I think it's for that girl he danced with on the Ball. Isn't she also friends with Joy?"

"Yeah. Will you please shut the fuck up and play?" Taehyung was restraining himself from hitting Jimin. He was basically playing for two people since Jimin was unable to talk and play at the same time.

"Watch your mouth! You're talking to the fourth on Solaria's line of succession." Jimin scolded Taehyung, who was already beyond annoyed with Jimin.

Taehyung snorts loudly. "Like Joy, Gowon or even own father would ever give up the throne."

Right next to them, Namjoon was close to winning the rigged chess game. All he had to do was a single move and it was checkmate. Yoongi was nervously biting his lip.

Until Namjoon tipped over his king. "I resign."

The gamers' usual bickering dissolved and Seokjin even stopped watering his dear plants.

"Does this mean... I won?"

"Take it as you want to. I just don't wish to win a game when my opponent is clearly not giving his best. " Namjoon answered, whilst standing up, preparing to leave the room dramatically.

"I don't understand, Namjoon. You thin I think I wasn't at my best today, so you decide that I am simply not good enough for you to play chess with?" Yoongi was failing to comprehend Namjoon's move. Namjoon was never a quitter.

"Touché." He did not dare to leave without his dark scarf, which was hanging in the hatstand. As he was about to close the door, Donghyuck stomped inside the Team X's room.

"Help!" He shouted prior to plumping himself into the nearest bed. "I am so lonely!"

"I'm speechless..." Jimin always finds a topic to chat about so it was, at least, surprising to hear him say that.

"We lost because of those fucking chess nerds. You distracted us." Taehyung pointed an accusatory finger towards Min Yoongi whilst Jimin gulped afraid of the latter's reaction.

"True, who even plays chess nowadays? That's so not cool." Donghyuck scoffed, stopping his depressive behavior only for a short period of time.

"It's intellectual." Yoongi attempted to defend himself from Donghyuck's harsh comments.

"Whatever. Even winning that stage of the videogame is unable to cheer me up." Just as Donghyuck mentioned the words 'winning' and 'videogame', Taehyung and Jimin both widened their eyes and Taehyung jumped out of his bed, almost instantly, as if he was a bolt of lightning.

"Are you Haechan? You teamed up with Irene?" The Andros inhabitant surrounded the younger boy with questions. It seemed to be in eminent detonation.

"And do you know who she is?" Jimin received a disapproving look coming from his friend, Kim Taehyung. "What? I am just wondering."

"Calm your asses down, boys! Yeah, I did team up with her, because she sent me a random invitation. I accepted it thinking it would magically cure my loneliness. Guess what? It did not."

"Why are so lonely, anyway?" Seokjin intervened, gesturing towards Taehyung for him to move a little to allow the senior to sit down.

"Chanwoo went out on a date with that horrible Yebin."

🌟🌟🌟

"How can I help you?" The attractive waiter asked, seeing the newly-arrived Son Seungwan, anxiously holding onto her old handbag. He put his tray on an empty table and directed all of his attention to her.

The bar was mostly empty, except for a few couples and also a few single people. It was also enormous, so imagining it completely occupied was close to impossible.

"I am Son Seungwan and I am currently looking for a job. I wonder if you have any vacancies here?" She was unsure of what to say, but the boy just kept flashing her a heart-warming smile.

"Funny that you ask, some girls just asked the same thing. I'll talk to my mom and see what I can do." He continued to smile brightly. It was almost too genuine and kind of him to smile in that warm manner to a stranger. She noted that he had a slight accent, which made him even more charming. Maybe he was from Andros, she noted to herself. "Oh, and, by the way, I'm Bang Chan, though you can call me Chan. I am the son of the owner."

"I don't like him." Wendy was instantly startled by the much too familiar raspy voice, contrasting with Chan's warm tone. "He feels... I am not quite sure how to phrase... Close, but distant?"

"How kind of you to point that out, Min Yoongi," Seungwan responded, ironically. "If only you were so kind as to leave me on my own, I would be eternally grateful."

"That ain't gonna hold me back," He warned as he rested his head on his fist, letting his black locks cover his vision almost entirely, but enough to observe the young lady standing in front of him. "You look kinda cute today, emphasis on the kind of."

"See, even when you're trying to be nice, you're still rude. I think there's nothing you can do about it." She patted his shoulder, gently, with a smirk threatening to emerge from the corner of her mouth.

"Excuse me, Seungwan." Bang Chan emerged, nearly out of nowhere, interrupting the fairy's and the specialist's feisty conversation. Yoongi used his sudden intervention by analyzing the apparently friendly man. "I talked to my mother and said that she would like to interview the four of you."

"Oh, the four of us?" Wendy repeated as if trying to confirm what he had just said. 

"Yes. Is there any problem?" Bang Chan asked, slightly bewildered.

"None," She replied with a disastrous smile. Yoongi coughed and stood up, preparing to follow them. "Where do ya think you're going?"

"I am obviously accompanying you."

"Haha! You wish. You and your petty ass are gonna stay right here." She slipped her tongue outside her mouth in Yoongi's direction.

Yoongi released his frustration by hitting the table. "Geez! Calm down, dimwit."

His eyes eagerly found Park Sooyoung sitting across of him, enjoying a milkshake with her friends. Joohyun was glued to her laptop, as usual. Seulgi was distracted by something he could not pinpoint, whilst the redhead was only laying lazily on the chair staring into the void.

"Nice to see you." Sure, he was bending the truth a bit. He was not particularly eager to see the princess. And being as quick-witted as she was, she twigged his lie rather briskly. "I won't take that personally."

"Thanks, I guess?" She grinned as if she was the Cheshire cat upon hearing that. He beheld the object on the fairy's hand. "Are those... binoculars?" 

Binoculars were fairly difficult to find these days with the spreading of high-tech. Even in a place such as Red Fountain, where they were trained almost like military, it was an unusual object to find. He wondered how Seulgi managed to get her hands on them.

"Yeah. We're just casually spying on Chanwoo and Yebin's date." She shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. Now, it made sense why Seulgi was so distracted, she was concentrated led on their every movement.

"Oh, lemme see." Joy handed over the binoculars. What Yoongi saw was an awkward encounter between two opposite teenagers. "Isn't it a bit... boring?"

"Finally, someone who understands me. That's what I've been trying to say, though they don't listen to me. The smart ones were Gowon and Heejin who refused to join these air-heads." The red-headed one complained, pointing at Yoongi. Jungkook mentioned a redhead fairy just like her, the other day. From what he said she was really powerful, creating an explosion with her power alone. Yoongi was quite amazed by her, still not letting his admiration show.

"Jeon Heejin and her sense of justice." Joy said mockingly. The statement was followed by a short giggle.

"Can I just say that I came along for the Internet connection? Alfea's is pure shit." Joohyun added before proceeding with her game, furiously hitting the keyboard hoping to get the highest score. Joy just laughed it off and the others ignored the remark.

On the terrace, the newly-born couple stared at one another, unsure of what to say, unacknowledging the whole spying situation.

"So, how was your week? A lot of homework, I suppose." Yebin couldn't believe herself. Did she just ask him about school? It was even lower than asking about the weather. The ship that was being loved had sailed, at this point.

"Yeah. We also work out quite a lot. I still feel the burn on my legs." He caressed his leg, letting her imagine how difficult his workout was.

"We only do physical exercise on your Winx class." She mentioned dryly. She felt sweat dripping out of her pores and her throat drying.

"Winx? The fairy energy, right?"

"Pretty much." She wasn't going to bore him with the full explanation of what the Winx was. Plus, she did not know it by heart. "It's just another pain in the ass."

"School ain't easy." He commented. He was not the most brilliant student, yet he was not mediocre either. He stood somewhere in the middle.

"Tell me something. Sometimes, I feel like I'm so dumb compared to the others." She bit her lip right after as if trying to punish herself for revealing too much. After all, it was just the first date she did not whether she would be willing to spend a lifetime with him.

"What? You're nowhere near dumb." He almost jumped out of his seat out of concern or

Part of her wanted to open up to him. Pour everything out. But, then, she would be left with nothing and what would be left to feel her void? She chose a standard answer. "Trust me, I am."

The awkward silence filled her entirely and the guilt for not pouring her heat out to him was close to consuming her. Chanwoo just shrugged and just took a sip out of his milkshake. He truly was a man of few words and when she did manage to squeeze a fair amount of them out of him, she let it go, she let him go. She knew that the relationship they had or that they would develop would just be a façade, a trophy, something to brag about in a conversation, later on. JUust meaningless words thrown in the air.

In the end, they were just pretending to be a couple.

(Oh, but they could have been so much more if she had let him.)

🌟🌟🌟

"So, who are those other three girls." Wendy enquired peeking over his shoulder in an attempt to see his facial expression. His expression was unaltered. The heart-warming beam never left his mouth.

'Yoongi must have been imagining stuff.' She said to herself, remembering Bang Chan's smile once again

"Oh, they are witches from Cloud Tower. They claimed that they were sisters. Triplets, to be exact." Chan explained as they were reaching the end of the stairs leading to the basement.

"Wait, what?"

Wendy felt something exploding inside of her. There no other triplets around, except for those three.

They were the witches who kidnapped Yeri.

The level of hostility inside her reached its peak when Chan cracked the door open. Her mind was set on avenging her unfortunate and defenseless roommate. 

"What took you so long?" Wendy could swear she heard a buzz in her ear after hearing the witch's annoying voice.

"I apologize, ladies." Chan curled his lips showing his signature warm smile.

"I and these bright young ladies were just chatting. Please do come in." She heard an unfamiliar female voice.

The room was dark. The only thing shining through the darkness being her eyes. They had an odd yellow glow to them. "I have been expecting you, my dear."

Wendy felt scared. She wanted to run. However, there was no way to run to.

🌟🌟🌟

"So, is it over yet?" Yerim asked impatiently, referring to Yebin's and Chanwoo's date.

"I don't think so," Seulgi answered, still concentrated on them. Her protective was undoubtedly peeking through. She had her doubts regarding the couple. They were not a match made in heaven, at least at first sight.

Bae Joohyun, virtually known as Irene, was clicking multiple keys on her portable computer. In front of her eyes, a wide screen was being projected. The screen was her eyes inside the game. She wasn't enjoying what she was seeing at the moment. V sent an immobilization spell in her direction and she would be unable to move for the rest remaining time of the team tag.

Ignoring all this, Yoongi cleared his throat. "Don't you think Wendy is taking way too long downstairs?"

"Nah. It's normal, isn't she in a job interview?" Joy asked slightly unaware of what was going on around her. She was too caught up in another person's love life.

Yoongi's eyes rested on Yerim for a few seconds, before she returned the gaze. Her stare was so cold that could even freeze fire - they rivalized quite well with Jinsoul's. They sent shivers down Yoongi's spine.

"I guess. Still, I have a strange feeling about all this."

"Oh, you also think that Yebin and Chanwoo won't work out? Thank you, finally someone who understands me." Joy rolled her eyes at Seulgi's reaction. She was such a dork. She could be overbearing and overprotective underneath that sweet and playful personality of hers.

"I was referring to Wendy," Yoongi mentioned, slightly embarrassed. "But, if you want my opinion on that subject, I doubt they'll last more than three weeks. From what I've been observing they are still uncomfortable around each other and this isn't their first date."

Seulgi turned to Joy and exclaimed. "See? I've been right along."

"What does Yoongi know about relationships? His first and only girlfriend was most probably a mop." Joy ridiculized Yoongi, earning a chuckle from Seulgi." 

"Miss Mad Hatter, I would like to continue our endearing conversation." He mentioned the denim barret that Joy had on her head. "Unfortunately, for now, it'll have to be put on hold."

"Where're you goin'? This ain't over. Come back, loser!" He smirked while walking away from the table, imagining the princess's expression.

He was already a few steps apart from the table when someone tapped on his shoulder. "What do you want now, Joy?"

"Ah..." His cheeks were slightly flustered when he faced Park Chaeyoung and her friends.

"Sorry to bother you, Yoongi, but we were looking for Wendy and they told us you were also looking for her." The Princess of Melody pointed at the group of fairies when she said 'they', Joy saw that they were looking in their direction and waved.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Im Nayeon asked.

"She said she was going for a job interview. I think I saw her going down. Maybe she's in the basement."

"What an odd place to have a job interview." Mijoo pinpointed and the others nodded.

🌟🌟🌟

"Yes. Yes... I feel it. I feel the fear within you. All of you." Bang Chan said. His eyes were closing as he was absorbing the fear that came of his victims bodies. Mind you, they were not dead. But Wendy was on the verge of passing out and was far too weak to protect herself and the same applied to the other three witches, who had never been quieter.

"Hyung..." A voice came from the darkness.

They were speaking an ancient language. A language that Wendy knew of. It was Korean. She hasn't heard that in a while, although, in her neighborhood, there used to live an old lady who taught a few words to Wendy, even though, she was technically not allowed to.

Things heated up rather swiftly. Bang Chan was involved in a discussion with the mysterious younger figure and, in that moment of carelessness, four figures erupted inside the small basement.

"FIREBALL!" A ball of fire emerged from Nayeon's hands and Wendy - and, of course, the triplets - never felt more thankful in her entire life.

"Let's get you out of here," Yoongi whispered as he pulled out a knife and cut the ties that were holding her captive, breaking her free.

"Note trap!" Chaeyoung created a few musical notes which came to life and trapped Chan and his hidden companion who still could not be seen.

"We ain't done," A simper clouded Mijoo's beautiful face. "You're still gonna get a piece of me." She touched the ground and whispered something that made the ground beneath the villains wobble rhythmically.

Yoongi was almost done untying the last witch, Eunwoo. They were regaining their energy bit by bit. Thus, Eunwoo had enough energy to complain and whine.

"Shit! We'll be seeing each other again," Chan proceeded to mumble something in Korean to the other male before disappearing with him.

"Seriously? Korean? That's outdated as fuck. Are they trying to be edgy or something?" Eunwoo whined.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone excluding her sisters yelled.

🌟🌟🌟

"What? Are you fuckers telling me you didn't finish the job? You lost to three pathetic fairies?"

"One of them was a princess..." The younger male added. Chan smacked his head and he hissed.

It was pointless, nothing would calm down Soyeon's rage. Chan was also mad at her reaction. "It's not like you are our master. Must I remind you that we don't work for you?"

"I am fully aware that you don't work for me. But if you continue to fuck up like this it's only a matter of time, until the Master decides that you are unworthy."

"But we actually got something out of it," Chan argued once again trying to overthrow Soyeon. That witch got on his nerves.

"We did?" The youngest questioned oblivious to the matter.

"We have a lead on who the girl might be." Soyeon's eyes widened when Chan revealed that. "There's a high possibility that she is Im Nayeon."

"And you are saying this now? You have to contact our Master immediately." She closed her eyes and took a breath trying to control her rage. Things could get messy if her own rage started to dominate her. Much to her surprise, when she re-opened her eyes the boys weren't there anymore.

'Scaredy cats' She thought to herself. Her now calmer self plumped on the puff just beside her bed, thinking of wicked and corrupt plans.

🌟🌟🌟

When Wendy just got back to school, all of her friends and acquaintances ran to hug her and comfort her. She was a loved person, after all. Her warmed up with all the attention she got from her colleagues. She assured them (many times) that she was fine.

She locked eyes with a teary-eyed Joy and an emotional Seulgi and, well, a slightly preoccupied Joohyun.

Joy engulfed her into a tight embrace and her tears were wetting her blouse. Her roommates (even the quiet and emotionless Joohyun) pulled her into a group hug. Not all of her roommates, there was someone missing on that happy scene...

"I'm sorry, Wendy." Joy apologized, whilst tears fell from her red, puffy eyes and rolled on her cheeks.

Her bandmates watched the scene from the sidelines with a slight smile lingering on their lips. But on their eyes were lingering tears. Their eyes screamed 'I love you'.

Gowon appeared and interrupted the emotional scene. "The Headmistress wants to speak with you, Wendy."

🌟🌟🌟

"Are feeling alright, Miss Seungwan?" The fairy of music was sitting right in front of Headmistress Yoona inside her office.

She had only been there once on her first year. It hadn't changed on bit, still conserving the pure ebony walls and the minimalistic decorations. Everything was a nearly placed. You could say that Im Yoona is a practical woman just from observing her office. And a bit of a perfectionist.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You do know that I did not ask you to come here just to know how you are. You are a clever girl." She complimented Wendy with her never-changing soft tone, leaving the student's cheeks tinted pink.

"You know, our library is one of the most complete of the whole Magic Dimension, but that also means it is severely unorganized." Wendy nodded at everything she was saying.

"We need the help of someone like yourself." She was offering a very nice proposal (and also her signature bright smile).

Seeing the lack of response from the young fairy due to her surprise, Yoona reinforced. "I am offering a spot as a librarian assistant. Remunerated, of course."

"I am sorry," She apologized for her silence. She was in a state of complete disbelief. "I gladly accept it. Thank you so, so much. I promise you that I will do my best." She shook the Headmistress's hand firmly.

The lady's bright expression, suddenly, turned into a grave one. "Another thing, Miss Seungwan. I was notified about an explosion that occurred a few weeks ago. If I am correct, it was formed by your roommate Kim Yerim. I wish you would look out for her. She is young and untrained, I do not wish for her to cause any more trouble. Just for precaution." It was an unexpected request, though not as unexpected as the job proposal, nonetheless, it was valid.

Yeri confessed she had never used magic before, hence it was only natural for her upperclassman to guide her through the discovery of her powers.

🌟🌟🌟

Wendy and her band had just finished their performance at the same bar where Wendy was held captive a few weeks ago. The owner apologized profusely saying that she was unconscious due to the magical influence of those two strange individuals.

She offered her a recurring gig on her bar to the fairy and her bandmates, which she eagerly accepted.

After the performance, her friends were cheering on her. Joy and Seulgi seemed as if they were competing to see who was the loudest, and Yeri and Irene seemed to be the doing the exact opposite - cheering in the quietest and discrete manner.

Surprisingly, there was another person there waiting to see her. Min Yoongi. He wasn't cheering, but he had the biggest smile she had ever seen from him.

"You're here to see me?" Wendy asked, jokingly.

"Of course. I can't stand being a minute away from your ugly face."

"Hahaha," She let out a dry, sarcastic laugh. "You think are so funny, Yoongi, don't you?"

"I mean, I am quite funny. But..." He grabbed her elbow, not in an imposing manner, rather in a soft one. He pulled her away from the crowd to talk to her privately.

"You brought me here to compliment my performance. Darling, I don't need your compliments."

"It's not that," He corrected himself after seeing her down-turned expression. "I mean, that too. But, I wanna warn you."

"You are worried about me now?"

"Yes," After realizing what he had just said, he blushed. "And also about everyone else. She's dangerous."

"Who?"

"That Yerim girl. Watch out for her."

"What has Yeri done to you? I admit that she's a bit too quiet, but that's all."

"Her eyes. I saw her eyes and I shivered. Wendy, I never shiver. I am not a person

who gets afraid easily." He held her shoulders and shook her a little bit, while speaking to her. She nodded, astonished.

No more words were exchanged between the two of them. They didn't even dare to look into each other's eyes throughout the rest of the evening.

All because of that ridiculous fear lingering in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys! i was actually gonna sit here and apologize for taking too long to update, but im not, cuz im glad that i took this break. there were many things i was puzzled abt in this story that actually became clearer. i ain't gonna lie to u, magic's plot is much more complex than it seems. 
> 
> with that there was the introduction of one and a half characters. They're the first **** *******. hahaha i aint gonna reveal their name, even though it's not even a spoiler. i can explain their concept, they basically feed on negative emotions chan, for ex., he feeds on fear). there's a reason why they (try to) gather energy, but that's kind of a spoiler so lets leave it here. next chapter, the one that'll be introduced to you is the one i teased tday. let's wait for the other two to come out.
> 
> im not even gonna comment wendy and her insecurities in this cus im too sleppy 4 that.
> 
> still, thank you for reading this story and pls gimme some kudos if u want to.
> 
> my sleepiness is taking over me... sleep well kiddos.
> 
> xoxo, aise


	6. 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦

"Guys, have you seen this new feature on MagicNet?" Joy was practically trying to get the girls to swallow her phones by putting it so close to their faces.

"No. Some of us are actually trying to prepare for our first class in the simulator." Gowon fired.

Seulgi was chewing an apple with her mouth open, "Gosh, I wonder why are you taking those classes so early?"

"Anyway, I was talking about the friends' feature."

"That's like ancient. It was released over a month ago." Seulgi interrupted Joy, whilst still chewing on the apple.

"Still new to me!" Joy smiled, her fingers where pointing at her own face. She was obviously was trying too hard to be funny. "I've sent friendship requests to all of you. Please accept them."

"Gowon, did you just reject my friendship request?" Fury painted Joy's face.

"Yeah, I guess I just did." Gowon admitted nonchalantly.

"This kid. I ought to..." The princess was fuming and it was only a matter of time before she started chasing her younger sister inside the library.

🌟🌟🌟 

"Ms. Yoona, we are all still wondering why did you demand the simulator lessons to be held earlier this year." Ms. Choa said with determination.

"I want to observe each and everyone of the students carefully." And it was partially true, only partially, because she wanted to observe a certain student carefully, however, she could not tell them that.

"Still, is it not too soon for an evaluation?" Professor Kyuhyun inquired.

"It is never too soon to be prepared and besides the first years will not face this challenge on their own, the upperclassmen will be there to guide them." She turned around to face them directly. Her sharp gaze made everyone gulp. "Now if you do not have anymore questions, please do leave."

"Right away." Kyuhyun almost tripped on the chair he had previously sat on. He smiled awkwardly at Yoona who sent a glare back.

Yoona wasn't mad. Just nervous. Yes, even one of the most powerful and experienced fairies of the Magic Dimension can get nervous. She knew that her experiment was a risk and that various things could go wrong (in fact, the arguments she presented to the teachers were also for herself), but she had to see it with her own eyes and evaluate it.

They say you can not measure greatness but that was what Yoona was about to do.

🌟🌟🌟

Jungkook sat down on a bench close to the fencing practice and wiped a drop of sweat off his forehead. He roamed inside his bag and took out his phone and scrolled down MagicNet where he had a lot of friend requests, most of which he would decline. His eyes stopped on a certain profile in the recommended friends list.

"You're not quitting fencing are you?" Bambam asked worryingly.

"I dunno. You saw it, I suck."

"That is not entirely true. You lost with dignity."

"Jungkook, what ya doin', pal?" His self-proclamed nemesis, Kim Taehyung, questioned with his fencing sword on his hands. His smug smirk was a signal that something was coming. "Mourning over your loss are ya?"

"Taehyung, why don't you just go back to being that quiet kid of last year?" Taehyung's grin turned into a thin line. He dropped the fencing sword and snatched Jungkook's phone out of his hand so suddenly that the latter had no time to stop it.

"Let's see what we have here..." 

"Give it back, while I am still asking nicely." You would suppose Jungkook would say this, however it actually came from Bambam. Jungkook was just stupidly sitting down, still shocked from Taehyung's sudden action. 

"You need your bodyguard to defend you? How lame..."

"You're pissed because you don't even have a squire and a friend."

"Shut up, I have Jimin."

"Nuh-uh, don't drag me into this shit." Jimin who coincidentally was passing by after the class ended. "And, Jungkook, just because you lost to me, that does not make you any less amazing. You killed it out there. I won out of luck, it could have happened to anyone." 

"Thanks. That was actually pretty nice." He patted Jungkook's shoulder with a smile. He knew that Jungkook's eho was bruised right now. He was used to have everything go the way he wanted.

And as he waved good-bye. He noticed a shiny aqua holographic light on Taehyung's hands. "And give Jungkook's phone back to him."

"'Kay." Taehyung said with a disinterested face. He threw the phone in the air, despite knowing it was a limited edition phone with aqua holographic lights. 

Jungkook's face morphed into a pained expression as he tried to catch in the air but he missed it. It was not his day.

Fortunately, Bambam grabbed the phone just before it reached the ground.

Jungkook let out a breath of relief whilst Taehyung shrugged and left. 

He touched on the screen and an holographic message appeared.

'FRIENDSHIP REQUEST SENT TO KIM YERIM'

He proceeded to get on his knees and yell 'NOOOOOO' dramatically.

🌟🌟🌟

Yeri stopped when a notification popped up in her phone screen. "What the fu-" 

"What happened?" Seulgi reacted so quickly that she interrupted Yeri.

"It was... nothing."

"It was definitely something."

"No, it wasn't!" Seulgi sighed and chose to ignore the younger's earlier reaction.

"Whatever. It seems like I have a pretty important class right now, so I have to get going. See ya!" Seulgi waved and took left turn on the direction of auditorium where her next class would be held.

Magical Creatures. Thaught by a dumb excuse of a teacher, he was not even interested what be was saying. Everyone started saying that the class was too easy and they could not stand one more minute listening to him. The first batch to drop the class was Wendy and her band and more people started leaving. However, Seulgi kept on going, even thought, she hated it. It was something that she was proud of.

He said that it was going to be the most important lesson and that everyone had to be there. 

Seulgi informed Wendy of that in the morning when they met during breakfast. She blantaly said, "Oh, shit!" As Seulgi walked into the auditorium, she observed Wendy, who was engulfed in her own world listening to music no one listens to.  
She looks up and her gloomy expression is erased and a bright one takes over her features.

She waved. Seulgi was about to raise her hand to wave back when she felt a push which makes her lose her balance for a moment. A careless, automatic 'sorry' slips from someone's lips, leaving Seulgi behind and as always unattended.

She, then, saw three figures making their way to sit next to Wendy. Her bandmates.

Hurt and her pride far gone, Seulgi chose to sit in the front row, burying her head inside her arms.

Everyone jumped in surprise as the door was yanked open and Miss Choa comes in holding something covered by a veil. The old professor follows the grand entrance, failing to make one of his own.

Seulgi faintly heard giggles coming from the back. She did not need to see to know where they came from. 

Wendy sure was having a lot of fun with her bandmates.

The professor cleared his throat before speaking, "Good to see our class full like this. Let's keep this up until the rest of the year shall we?"

His question was followed by a daunting pregnant pause. 

Miss Choa cleared her throat to remind him that he was still in a classroom teaching a lesson.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot... You girls, must be eager to find what is underneath this veil. But I must warn beforehand. The creatures you are about to meet are unlike any creature you have ever met. You will have to nurture and enhance your bond with them. Don't forget that they have feelings as complex as ours."

Miss Choa stares at him intensely until he remembers to add. "And also, they'll be the assignment that will determine your grade for this subject. I can only wish you the best of luck."

He sends a quick in Miss Choa's who claps her hands magically lifting the veil. 

Hidden in the veil were every fairy's best friend, a pixie. It was said that a fairy and a pixie could estabilish a spcial bond. However, pixies are extremely sensitive creatures and something could lead to breaking the bond.

The little creatures flood the room. Seulgi expectantly waited for her pixie and her to bond, until a tiny but very cute girl with small wings.

And she felt something that she never felt before. That something was warm and soft and filled her up entirely. She closed her eyes to savor the moment in the best way that she could. It ends as quickly as it started leaving Seulgi wanting more. 

"WOW! THAT WAS LIKE AMAZING! DID YOU ALSO FEEL OR WAS IT JUST ME? JUST KIDDING, OF COURSE YOU DID. IT WAS TOO INTENSE TO MISS!" She yells excitedly.

That pixie was a lot take in. "AND, uh, I am Dahyun, I can be a little too loud sometimes. And who are you?"

"Who am I? That is a darn good question!" Seulgi replies in a playful manner.

"Don't go all smart on me!" She points her miniature sized finger to Seulgi's face.

"Kang Seulgi. It is a pleasure to meet you, Dahyun."

"Samesie." She extends her little hand for Seulgi to grab. The teenage fairy contains her laughter.

Meanwhile, Wendy didn't necessarily had the time of her life with her assigned pixie. 

"You're sure we bonded? Was that a bond?" Wendy is praying in her head, while she speaks. She wished it was a careless mistake. Things like that must happen all the time.

"It most certainly was. I am Eunha and assume that you are Seungwan. I can see your Identification Card hanging from the backpack."

"To make our communication bearable, please, call me Wendy."

The pixie scoffed. "I am not very fond of nicknames..."

Wendy was doubting that she could maintain her scholarship after all.

🌟🌟🌟

"Oh gosh! Even just waiting for the professor is nerve-wracking."

"I can't believe that Miss Smartass herself is nervous!" Yaebin exclaimed in an ironic tone, which would have earned a slap in the arm by Seulgi if she were there.

Even, Yeri had noticed Joy's trembling hands, which she was making an effort to hide.

"Of course, I am. What if they decide to make this an evaluation? My classes in the simulator didn't exactly go smoothly." The discomfort in Joy's face was almost palpable.

"Didn't you, like, skip most of them. At least, that's what Gowon says." Somi who was listening to the conversation decided to add her own snarky remark.

"No one, like, asked you for your opinion." Yeri didn't know what came over her when she mocked Somi. Somi could come off as intimidating but she was intimidated by the fire within the not-so-wannabe-fairy.

"Girl, you're on fire." Yeri almost didn't feel Yaebin's pat on her shoulder or see the shy smile on Heejin's lips or notice the Joy's tears hanging onto the corners of her eyes considering that the bright figure from her dreams was levitating behind Joy and winked at her. Saying that she was puzzled was an understatement, she was so astonished that she could barely stand. Thankfully, someone caught her in time. "Gotcha!"

Seeing the surprise on the other girl's faces (while also noting that the silhouette had disappeared), the girl who caught her was someone they were not expecting.

She lifted Yeri up and said. "There you go." She turned around to thank the person, only to encounter Im Nayeon smiling as wide as ever and with her tiny new companion flying next to her.

"Nayeon, what are you doing here?" Joy asked as the second-year took the keys from her belt and opened the door to the simulator. Nayeon just nonchalantly smiled at her.

"Please, do make yourselves comfortable." Nayeon said as they stepped into the control center, a room full of buttons and beeping sounds. It was an entirely new environment for the excited first-years. 

"And as for your question," Nayeon looked at Joy. "I'll be the one conducting this experiment. I'll go in with each one of you and we will solve whatever the simulator has prepared for us. Excited? I bet y'all are!" She 'rewarded' them with her signature bunny smile.

"How are you feeling, Yeri?" Joy pulled her 'B.F.F.' to the side to have a word (or two) with her.

"I am alright. I felt..." Yeri thought of words to describe how a person would feel about seeing a ghost from her dreams in real life, "...kinda dizzy."

"It was my fault. I made you feel like that because of my stupid nerves. You're going to do amanzingly well." Someone was extra confident in Yeri's abilities.

"How can you be so sure?" Yeri asked. She shouldn't feel nervous, it was just a gane. Whether she failed or passed, it was not the point. But the quickening pf her heartbeat was telling her otherwise.

"I just know. And, before I forget thank you so much for standing up to me. I know that Gowon and her friends can seem a bit intimidating but they aren't bad people."

'They sure aren't. I am the bad guy who is leading you on a fake friendship.' Yeri thought, while an upsetting frown was drawn on her face.

Nayeon shushed everyone and everyone obeyed. She seemed so authoritary and in control, it almost didn't seem like the real Nayeon. This persona, however, dissolved when she grinned.

"So, I decided to switch things up a bit. You are not going to be called through alphabetical order. You will be picked randomly." She took out a small cube. To a non-trained eye it might seem like a regular cube, however, it was not.

She rolled the cube on her hands and, then, she took a quick peek at it a wrote a note on her digital notepad. "Jeon Heejin."

The poor girl was trembling from head to toe has she walked inside the door pulled by the older student.

"You," she pointed at Joy. "You know, how the controls work, please, stay vigilant."

"Gotta go!" She waved at Yeri as she sat on the chair before the controls. Her mouth was agape by the lights, the flashes and the (literally) thousands of buttons. 

Little did they know that inside a small compartment, there was Im Yoona, hiding from the students' eyes. She was ensuring (and hoping) that everything would go swiftly. Alas, nothing goes as planned as long as that particular class is involved.

🌟🌟🌟

Soyeon sighed. Her picture perfect plan was starting to blur. She has been getting little to no information and the only lead she had was a suspicion from the highly unreliable Bang Chan. To worsen her situation, the Grand and Almighty Master was expecting great news from them when she had no news to give.

"It deeply wounds me to say this, but, bitch, your suspicion is the best lead we have, no doubt." She pointed in Chan's direction as he widened his eyes in disbelief.

"You're finally giving me a chance, shithead!" Chan sang loud and clear.

"Not so fast, tenor. You aren't going to be the one who goes there to analyze that shit, send one of your worthless friends, 'cause even though they're worthless they're light years ahead of your ugly ass."

"But-"  
"Calm down, Soyeon. Trust that me, one of worthless ones, will take care of everything."

"If it's you I'm like a tiny-whiny bit reassured!" Soyeon's indicator and thumb were almost touching, a motion used to prove her point that she was only really a tiny-bit-reassured.

"Told ya!" Soyeon shouted with her sarcastic grin plastered on her face.

🌟🌟🌟

"So, now, I guess it's..." Nayeon halted, eyes glued to the magical cube. "...Kim Yerim's turn."

Yeri froze in the spot and only with a bump from Yaebin she was able to slowly make her way to the awry door to the simulator.

"Don't worry this is nearly not as bad as it seems." Yeri nodded, but her head was constantly repeating the word 'nearly' over and over. She could not comprehend why she was as nervous as she was. That state of nervousness was controlling all or her actions. Also, in the back of her head was the friend request that the Royal Prince of Eraklyon sent her which did not help. Boys are a complicated kind.

Yerim soon realized that her surroundings had changed. She was in a really dark place, bad energy oozing out of it, still there was some light magic lingering that only Yerim could feel.

"It seems like we are in Domino. I mean, not really, this is only a replica." A very real replica in Yerim's opinion. The depiction in front of her matched perfectly to what her father had been telling her all these years right before she fell asleep. Her father lived in Domino in his younger days, in fact, it was there that he met the Rebellion and joined them, shortly after. The movement soon expanded to her homeplanet, Eraklyon, but it all started on that dark place.

They were in a street. An empty street, which looked as if no one had stumbled upon it in years, due to its advanced stage of degradation. Then, a sudden roar made her hair jump.

"It's our cue. Let's transform!" The transformation went smoothly and it was almost hard to realize that it was the second time that she transformed into her fairy form. It was daunting for a person who did not want to become a fairy. It was all a game, however, why is that that simple fact was what made her even more nervous?

Suddenly, the houses surrounding them began to shift closer and closer towards the center to the point where they were almost completely smashing the shit out of Nayeon and Yerim. 

'Is this the end?' Yeri thought to herself. 'I always thought that I was going to die much, much older and I still have a shit ton of stuff to do. I kinda deserve this punishment, though.'

She looked at Nayeon who was even more frantic that she was. She was searching for a way out.

Answer: there was none. It really seemed like the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have a lot to say abt this chapter, just that it basically ended in an heartbeat cause i just wanted to experiment with a cliffhanger ending. and also the pixies, the fucking pixies, they are here to disturb everyone's peace.
> 
> my favorite part has to be chan's and soyeon's dialogue. that shit was fire!! what abt ur favorite part??
> 
> see you very soon this time,  
> aise


	7. 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘹

In Joy's mind there were a million questions popping up and all of them were about Yeri. She looked at the monitor before which before going pitch black, displayed a few moments ago the buildings of Domino surrounding the girls to the point were they could no longer escape.

Decisive, she shot up from her seat and went to the door which lead to the simulator. "I'm going inside." 

However, the door wouldn't even budge. 

"It's locked." Gowon stated the obvious.

Joy, then, created a mini-solar explosion, which left a crater on the locked door, wich was big enough for her to fit in. She didn't even think too much about it and quickly jumped inside.

"I dunno 'bout you, but that girl right there is crazy as heck." Yaebin raised an eyebrow and snickered at Joy's behavior.

And, then, the unexpected happened the otherwise quiet Jeon Heejin shushed Yaebin. "Just let her save her friends."

Everyone went silent as they had never heard the Princess of Eraklyon speak, let alone shush the blabbermouth that Yaebin was. Yaebin just waved her hands in the air as sign of defeat.

Inside of the chamber, the Crown Princess of Solaria couldn't see much as it was covered in fog. However, she knew what she had to do. Her family heirloom (the ring) still shone in between the fog. "Magic Winx!"

Gripping the scepter in her hand, she yelled. "Solar Blast!"

The enemy was obviously caught off guard as the fog started to dissipate and Joy could see a figure falling into obscurity in the distance. 

She beamed at her Yeri and Nayeon and flew as fast she possibly could to pull them both into a tight embrace. 

"Watch out!" Nayeon warned, she was afraid it was too late and that they were going to be hit by the enemy's energy blast. However, Yeri opened her arms in a quick motion, freeing herself from the hug and releasing an orange shield along with an energy blast directed towards their unidentified enemy, which took him down for good.

"Oh my god, Yeri, you just saved us!" This time it was Nayeon who pulled her into a tight hug. Yeri was receiving a lot of those that day.

Joy for the first time since she met Yeri didn't have an effusive reaction. Instead, she stood on the sidelines as she let her own thoughts consume her. Joy was mentally prepared to be the savior the moment she walked into the simulation chamber and did not enjoy the fact that her glory had been taken away. Maybe, she was selfish or self-absorbed, but she it was the way she felt as psinful as it was to admit it even to herself.

🌟🌟🌟

'Who is the Princess Park Sooyoung from Solaria?'

The usual joyful being was in a not-so-happy mood. And the title of the article, just put her in an even worse mood. She read the headline about a million of times, yet she did not have the courage to read the article itself.

"Why bother reading that?" Wendy piped in, resting her cup of coffee on the table. She put down her tray and sat down next down.

"That's the point. I can't even bear to read it. I've been rereading the title for, like, twenty minutes." Sooyoung threw her device as far as she could and Wendy shook her head, because she could have damaged it with that stupid action.

"You do know that it's all bullshit, right?" Wendy was fed up with all the untruthful stuff they wrote about Joy. She wasn't anything like she was portrayed in the media.

"But, what if it isn't? That's what I'm afraid of." She shook her head, trying to let go of her insecurities. "Enough talking about me. Wendy, you look awfully tired. You obviously need to rest."

"I don't get to have that luxury." Wendy sighed, after saying that. She got up and picked up her tray. The fairy from Melody got back to serving coffees and delicacies, still kepping a close a eye on a certain lonely princess.

After reading the title of the article, Joy couldn't help but to wonder about it. Who was she, Park Sooyoung, the future Queen of one the most influential planets of the whole Magic Dimension? She couldn't even answer that question herself. That day, she felt a mix of emotions when she saw Yeri receive their classmates' praise and even earn a compliment Headmistress Yoona's.

It was like she was mix of a things, as if she weren't a defined person. She was a draft of a painting that would eventually get thrown away. "That sounds about right..." She muttered to herself.

"What did you just say?" Wendy asked bewildered.

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself."

"Ok..." Seungwan awkwardly nodded. "And thanks for listening. It felt nice to have someone who listens to my problems. I suppose it was quite a bore for you, thought." That definitely made Joy feel a lot better. Note the sarcasm.

"No, no. It was alright." She faked a smile and took Wendy's hand as a sign of support

There was an awkward silence. Both of them were unsure of what to say to one another. As if, all of a sudden, they had forgotten how to communicate with one another.

"So, how's school going?" Wendy was the one to break the ice.

"I'm doing fine, I guess." Joy shrugged. She was actually the best student in her class yet she did not want to brag.

"Yeri told me you were top of your class, so I think you're doing more than fine." Yeri, again? Sooyoung couldn't count the times that that damned nickname left the mouths of the people around. 'What is it about her?' She instantly tried to distance herself from those toxic thoughts, though she could not.

"Oh! She isn't doing so well, I think." She hated how putting Yeri down made Joy feel somewhat superior to her.

"You're on another level." Wendy complimenting the princess with a grin from an ear to another. Finally, a person that appreciated her. Wendy's charming beam turned into a stoic expression. "I actually wanted to talk to you... about Yeri..."

"What is it?" Suddenly, all the parts of her body were attentive to what Wendy was going to say next.

"It's just that.." And in that exact moment, Yerim abruptly bursted into their shared living room. Joy's eyes almost came out of their eye-socket.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I just think that there is something wrong with this door." Yeri repeatedly closed and opened the door, which meant that Joy and Wendy could not continue their conversation, hence their burning stare on Yeri. Park Sooyoung gave up and went to her single bedroom.

🌟🌟🌟

"So did ya read what that article said about you, sis?" Gowon asked, right after their lessons ended.

"Nah. I haven't got time for that." She answered, shifting her books uncomfortably. Gowon noticed this and smiled to herself.

"What does it say?" Joy couldn't hide her curiousness, despite being too anxious to read the article herself.

"Not telling. Are ya too afraid to read it yourself, smartass?" Gowon showed her tongue, playfully.

"I just said I haven't got time to do it. I've been busy, you know." She was trying to walk away from the conversation, walking faster, nevertheless Gowon picked up her pace.

"Then, why are you so nervous?" Gowon knew she touched her pressure point. Joy was silent for awhile.

"Don't y'know me? I'm always stressed." She was becoming more and more uncomfortable as the conversation went on.

"Hmm, yeah, sure." Gowon started to walk towards her dorm, which was located in the opposite direction. "It is quite interesting. I recommend it." She shouted, leaving with a almost-sinister grin plastered on her face.

Joy ran to her dorm and abruptly closed the door behind her. She stood by the door for a few moments to regain her breath.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" The voice of the usually quiet Joohyun emerged from the darkness.

They were both alone in the living room which made the whole thing creepy.

"I asked if there was something wrong, Sooyoung." She lifted her head and saw her, Bae Joohyun, in all her purple hair glory. Social interaction was not Joohyun's 'thing', but she tried her best to reach out to the princess, seeing that she's doing awfully bad.

"N-nothing. It's nothing and you can call me Joy. Everyone calls me Joy." She felt has if the darkness of the room was the same as the darkness that consumed her.

"That's ironic considering that I don't see you so joyful right now." She cracked a joke to Sooyoung (not Joy's) surprise. Alas, Joohyun was right Park Sooyoung did not feel like her alias, Joy, at that moment.

"Wow! You're the one's who everyone should be concerned about. We met last year and you haven't said more than two words to me, yet here you are, joking." Seeing her worried expression, Joy softened and reassured. "But I'm fine, really."

"Ok. If you need someone to talk to... I'm here. I may not be the best talker, but Seulgi says I am a good listener. After all, I am the only one who puts up with her rants about Jimin." Joohyun menaged to make the blonde beauty chuckle.

"If there's nothing, anything at all." The gamer was, figuratively, helding her out for Joy to grab. Joy could not let that opportunity pass.

"Actually, there's something..."

"Hm..." Joohyun hummed as if saying for her to continue.

"But, it's nothing." Joy dismissed Joohyun's. Joohyun was a nice girl, however, Joy did not feel like engaging in a deep and personal conversation with a mere acquaintance.

🌟🌟🌟

During their Self-Defense lesson, Namjoon noticed that Seokjin was spacing out.

"Pull it together, bro." Namjoon realized how stern he sounded, so he added 'bro' to soften his words.

"I wish I could, Joon. But I can't." Jin couldn't even hide the frown that painted his handsome features.

"What's going on?" Namjoon was now genuinely concerned with his friend that is, if he wasn't before.

"It's Joy. I have kind of confessed to her and she has given me no response whatsoever." Jin recalled posting that article on the internet. He doubted if a something so public would be the best way to confess her feelings for her, yet he thought that people could see a new side of her with that article and actually realize she is not the monster that everyone paints her to be.

"Have you considered the possibility that she has not read the article?" Yes, he had many times, but he wasn't going to tell Namjoon that.

"Nonsense! She reads all of the articles about herself."

"Really? Narcissistic much?" Namjoon ridiculed with a lingering smirk on his features.

"I am just not sure if she reciprocates my feelings..." Doubt creeped into Kim Seokjin and it didn't feel nice.

"You and her are meant to be. She just doesn't know that yet." Namjoon patted his shoulder and walked away.

🌟🌟🌟

"Joy's been acting weird lately. Precisely, after what happened inside the Simulation Chamber." Yeri said as she played a game along with Bae Joohyun.

"Poor Joy, she went through a lot last year. Trust me when I say a lot, I mean a lot!" Seulgi realized she had spoken too much, so she covered her mouth with of her hands.

"What do you mean?" Yeri questioned. Seulgi turned as red as tomato.

"Nevermind. I was just saying that I hope Jimin doesn't do that to me."

"You and Jimin aren't a thing." Joohyun interrupted her game to denote that much to Seulgi's distress.

"We are only in a pre-development phase..." Seulgi did not like when people questioned her relationship with Jimin. There was something there... he just didn't know that yet.

"You have been like that for over a year. Get over it." For Joohyun the world was simpler. If you like a guy and he doesn't feel the same way, just move on. However, Seulgi was not one to give up so easily.

"No. You fail to understand what Jimin and I have due to your lack of physical relationships, you only date through games."

"That's still more physical that you what will ever accomplish with Jimin."

"So... girls, I hope you're not fighting over boys." Yeri remarked trying to ease the tension.

"On the subject of boys, how are things going between you and Jungkook?" A glint of mischievousness appeared on Seulgi's eyes and Yerim simply groaned at the question.

"Oh! We've messaged each other a couple of time through the app. Nothing major, though..." Yeri was visibly uncomfortable discussing that topic, however, Seulgi's naïveté failed to take the hint.

Clinging into her own bedroom door made it possible for Sooyoung to listen to everything they were saying. She had no idea that Yeri had begun talking to Jeon Jungkook. The infamous Prince of Eraklyon, at least for her, because his reputation was immaculate contrasting with her wild representation in the media. 

"That is major, in my humble opinion." Seulgi reassured Yeri, who clearly did need or want reassurance. Seulgi was oblivious this fact and kept on teasing her about her (only-in-Seulgi's head) budding relationship with Jungkook.

"I see that you and I have more in common that what I anticipated. We both like royalty." Seulgi nudged Yeri and also winked, Yeri lack of reaction did not pose as an issue to Seulgi.

Loud noises coming from Yeri's and Wendy's shared bedroom could be heard in the living room. "That is weird."

"Don't bother. They have been at it all day long." Yeri shrugged her shoulders and kept on smashing the control buttons

"They?" Seulgi and Joohyun said in unison.

"Wendy and her pixie." Yeri answered.

"They argue? Is that supposed to happen?" Seulgi asked in shock.

"In my three of being a student here in Alfea, never have I heard of a situation like that." Joohyun shared as she knew that the girls, even those who were in Alfea for the second year, lacked understanding of the system. Joohyun looked at the screen and saw that she and her team won the game, all thanks to Yeri, "For someone who doesn't play, you are ridiculously good."

🌟🌟🌟

Park Sooyoung was racing towards the top of one of the many towers of Alfea. There could be seen a beautiful scenery with the Enchanted Forest on full display, and even for far away the buildings of Red Fountain and Cloud Tower could be seen. Only fresh air could alter the terrible mindset that she was in.

When Joy got there, however, that scenery was blocked by a figure. Park Chaewon. She heard Joy's steps and turned around to greet her with a smile, which was somewhat unusual for her.

They stood there in silence, next to each other, just looking at the view before them.

The youngest sister was the first one to break the silence. "You know, you've been acting very weird these days? At first, I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but now I'm sure..."

"You are jealous of Yerim." Chaewon's words had the worst possible effect on Sooyoung. She knew that, but wasn't able even able to admit that to herself.

"I know you probably feel like shit now. And that you don't want to have these feelings, but it's almost like they're bigger than you and you can't contain them. Trust me, I know what it feels like." Chaewon was just like the wind blow through her hair.

And with that tears started forming on Sooyoung's eyes and she couldn't stop them. Chaewon enveloped her older sister into a tight embrace. 

"I need to tell you something, Chaewon." Tears were still flowing down her face, yet she was as ethereal as ever.

"That boy... that boy from last year was not Jungkook. It was... it has always been... Kim Taehyung." Sooyoung confessed, in between sobs, "And I tried to get back together with him during the ball. He said no. Jungkook just tried to help me and being the stubborn bitch that I am, I didn't want to admit that he was right, hence my hatred towards him. It was the hatred that I couldn't and that... I still can't have towards Taehyung. I deposited all of that into Jungkook, because I blamed as he knew Taehyung's intentions since the beginning."

"Joy," that nickname, the nickname that Sooyoung almost forgot, "I knew that. I knew everything. In fact, I even took pictures of your meetings, which was one of my lowest points. I am not going to lie, I was planning to sell that to the press, just because I know how much they hate you and knew that you would get into another scandal and somehow make me look better. I-i... just couldn't do it. Because you're mu sister and I love you, despite also feeling jealous towards you most of the time."

Chaewon also bursted into tears as her sister caressed her hair.

"Thank you. For keeping my secret and for choosing not to expose me. Chaewon, I don't think we are that different from each other. I would have done the same thing in your shoes."

"Now, wipe your tears that I have something to tell you. Just a head's up, it's about the article," Sooyoung rolled her eyes upon hearing that, earning a chuckle from her teary sister, "It's not as bad as you think, in fact. It's not bad at all. Jin wrote it."

"Jin? What? Why?" Princess Sooyoung couldn't hide her bewilderment.

"I don't want to give you too many spoilers, but it was a sign that you should move on." Sooyoung did not credit herself as a stupid person, however, she did feel stupid as she did not understand what her sister was trying to say. 

Chaewon bid her goodbyes and left Sooyoung to her own thoughts. She knew there was only one way to find out what her sister was talking about. 

She snatched her MagicZablet from her pocket which was foldable, which meant she could carry it everywhere and she selected the article. 

She took a deep breath before diving into it. She cried and laughed throughout her reading. So many emotions flowed right through her.

She sent a message to Jin saying that they should meet up in the Enchanted Forest.

🌟🌟🌟

The setting of their encounter was definitely not what you would classify as romantic, yet Jin made it as romantic as humanly possible by adding some heart-fluttering remarks and relying on his charms alone. Joy with him felt like Joy, not like Sooyoung or the Crown-Princess, just Joy. And that was good feeling, an amazing feeling. Joy had no idea why she overlooked his feelings for so long. And that's exactly what she asked him.

"I mean, you only had eyes for Taehyung." He said straightforwardly, not holding anything against her.

"You knew?" Joy could not hide her astonishment. 

"He wasn't exactly quiet about it." Seokjin scratched his neck carelessly. 

Joy noticed this and took his head. She asked him in an endearing manner. "When did you start having feelings for me?" 

"I remember, when we were very little that my father told me that mu duty was to protect. And I thought that if it was you, it was no duty, it was just a way of living." He mentioned his father, the Chief of the Guards of the Castle of Solaria, who expected Jin to become a guard like him. Jin was not so sure about becoming a Guard. It was his last year in Red Fountain and, even though, he enjoyed his companions and his life there, he was not sure if it was the life he wanted for himself. 

There was a Potionology and Herbalism degree in Magix which admitted quite a lot of people that Jin was fairly captivated by, yet he knew that it was out of question. He did not care about his future, because right now all he wanted to do was live in the moment with his first (and only) love.

🌟🌟🌟

When Joy did arrive to Alfea, it was past curfew, yet much to her surprise there was vigilant awaiting her, unlike last year. She vaguely remembered the incident between her and Choa, much to her misfortune she was the vigilant that night and the events that followed after her were, well, unpredictable. A magical fight, started by the Professor, broke out between the two and to everyone's surprise, Joy left victorious. Choa's pride did not let that event slide, hence her report to the Headmistress, which was edited to her own favor. In the end, it caused Joy's expulsion, which was, apparently, only temporary, as she returned this year.

This made Joy suspicious, no matter, what happened, there was always a vigilant supervising everything.

She entered the building and was walking towards her dorm, when she heard Choa's voice, "Disperse! Disperse!"

She spotted a crowd of students who were surrounding something that Joy could not see. In that crowd she recognized the red locks, which belonged to Kim Yerim. She taped her should, before gulping and asking. "Is something going on?" 

"Oh, Joy? Where have been?" Yerim's face of worry and something else that she could not make out, "I was so worried that something happened to you too."

"Something? What-" She rotated her head to find blood stains on the walls. Joy, then, looked down to find one of the most (if not the most) horrifying sight she had ever laid her eyes on. A few meters away from her, lied, her sister's best friend, Cho Hyoyeon, her clothes soaked in blood and her pretty face completely disfigured. 

To think that her youth was wasted in this hideous crime made everyone feel sick. Even those who were not close to her could feel the emptiness that the loss created. Some were also preoccupied with what was going to happen next. Some were also concerned with the security in Alfea.

Despite that everyone was trying to figure out what happened to that girl, who had no apparent enemies. Yet, Yeri seemed to have some guesses...


End file.
